Harry's real destiny
by DreamsEdge
Summary: Takes place after book 4 When Harry has to go back to his abusiv relativs for the summer strange things soon start to happen and not only to the things around Harry no strange things start to happen to Harry. this is Drarry this is HP/Charmed crossover
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey welcome to the first chapter of Harry's real Destiny I hope you will all enjoy reading this Harry Potter/Charmed Crossover**.**This is my first crossover so I hope it won't be so bad and I would appreciate it really much if you have some tips for me to make this story better and don't hesitate to tell me when some things aren't good in your opinion cause then I will maybe be able to do those things better the next time ****=^_^=**_

_**Main couple in this story: Harry and Draco **_

_**Other pairings in this story: Hermione and Ron, Chris and Bianca, Severus and Prue**_

**_Warnings: This fic contains Yaoi that means boy x boy slash and such, Dumbledore bashing, mention of abuse, mention of rape or nearly rape, maybe spoilers for people that haven't read the HP books or watched the Charmed series_**

**_Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to JK Rowling and all Charmed characters belong to whoever made them. Enjoy!_**

**,,blah blah blah,, =talking **

**_/blah blah blah/ _= parseltongue**

"**blah blah blah" = thoughts**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Chapter one:_**

**,,I can't believe it what does he think,, Harry yelled as he and his two best friends talked about what the headmaster discussed with Harry.**

**,,Calm down Harry you know he only thinks that it's the best for you,, Hermione** **said as she tried to calm down her best friend that was for her like a brother.**

**,, No Hermione how can I calm down after all this and don't think I'm dense cause I'm not, no I know that Dumbledore only wants me away from here and he doesn't really care about my safety no he only cares about his so called ,,greater good,, but I won't go back there Hermione I.....I just can't,, Harry said and looked down. To be honest neither Hermione nor Ron really liked the idea of Harry going back to his relatives but Hermione also knew that it was safer for Harry there than in the wizard world and especially after the things that currently happened especially after **_**he**_** came back.**

**,,Harry come on that's not true and you know it I mean yeah I won't deny the fact that it's quiet unfair that you have to go to the Durslays this summer but I also know that it will be safer for you there and I think that's why Dumbledore sends you to them and not to the Burrow after all **_**he**_** is back and **_**he **_**is after you now or well at least we think that **_**he**_** will be after you** **so please calm down and promise us that you will do what the headmaster says for now ok please,, Hermione said and hugged Harry. ,,Cause I really don't wanna lose you Harry your like an little brother to me,, Harry hugged her back and sighed,,ok Mione I promise to go to the Dursleys but only because of you and Ron and yeah you and Ron are also family to me and don't worry you won't lose me I promise,, after he said that he pulled back and looked to Ron and Hermione ,,Ron Hermione you also have to promise me to be really careful but not only because of Voldemort no also because of Dumbledore yeah I know he isn't the enemy but to be honest I really have quit an bad feeling about him I think something isn't right and I think he may not be the person that we thought he was,, he told them seriously.**

**,,Harry I think your overacting don....,, but before the girl could finish her sentence Harry looked at her serious and with worry flashing in his eyes.,,I know what you wanna say but I have to tell you it isn't only because of him sending me to the Durslays no I kinda had this feeling this whole year but I didn't want to worry you guys so I just kept quiet about this and kept an wary eye one Dumbledore so please Hermione promise me to be careful and you to Ron,, **

**,,If you say that we have to be careful around Dunbledore than I trust you mate so don't worry about me cause I will be careful from now on,, Ron spoke up.**

**,,thanks mate,, Harry smiled lightly**

**,,ugh okay I also promise you to be careful around him even if I'm still a bit unsure about this whole,,we can't trust Dubledore thing,, but I also trust you so I promise ok,, Hermione said with an smile.**

**Harry smiled,, Thanks guys I really feel quit better now that I know you two will be carefuler around him,, as soon as he spoke his last word the Grifendor common room opened and Ginny came in and looked at the trio and then at Harry and said,, Harry I think some younger once need your help at the entrance of the great hall,,**

**,,really? Why what's going on there Ginny,, Harry asked with an confused look.**

**,,Well I don't know the whole story but the main thing that I know is that some year 2 Griffendors talked about umm well I think about you and then some Slytherins came to them and began to fight over well umm you,, **

**Now Harry looked really confused,, well I guess I just have to go and see for myself what's really going on,, he sighed. ,,Are you guys coming with me or will you wait for me here,, Harry asked as he walked to the exit of the Grifendore tower.**

**,,we will come with..... au what was that for Gin,, Ron said.**

**,,oh nothing but I think we should stay here and wait for Harry don't you also think that Ron,, Ginny said in an ,,you better do what I say,, tone.**

**,,eh yeah I guess we'll wait here for you mate,, Ron said a bit confused.**

**,,Oh and Harry tell us what was going on,, Hermione said as her friend left the Grifendore tower.**

**What Harry couldn't see was the knowing look that Ginny gave give as he left the tower.**

"**I wonder why everyone thinks that I am there to help everyone out of there fights and problems it's not that I don't like helping but come on I'm not the only person in Grifendore oh well I just have to help those 2 years I guess" Harry thought and sighed as he walked to the entrance of the Great Hall.**

**Back in the tower:**

**,,Tell Ginny what is **_**really**_** going on at the entrance,, Ron asked his sister**.

**,,What? Oh you asked what's going on there well I already told you guys and Harry just a few moments ago,, She replied to her older brother.**

**,,Well yeah you did say that some 2 years and some Slyhetrins are fighting but know** **what I don't believe that now actually I think something else is going on there,,Ron said.**

**,,What are you talking about Ron thers nothing else going on there,, Ginny told her brother quit annoyed by the fact that he didn't believe her.**

**,,Gin I think Ron is right,, Hermione said to the red haired girl.**

**,,wow you finally admit that I am right in things,, Ron teased Hermione.**

**,,Don't act silly Ronald I only said that you were right at this point cause it's the truth but yeah I have to admit I would never have thought that you would actually say something where I can comment that you are right,, Hermione replied to her other friend before she looked back to Ginny,,So Ginny will you tell us the real reason why Harry is down there and why you stoped us from going with him or will you still stay silent,,Hermione asked her friend.**

**Ginny sighed and said,,Ok I'll tell you but believe me you guys won't like this especially you won't like it Ron,, she said turning to her brother and then looked back to both of them.**

**,,Ok so there isn't really a fight down there and at the beginning I didn't really believed him but I know that he won't do something foolish so I told him that I will tell Harry to meet him,, The red haired Griffendor said.**

**,,Wait a sec who is he Gin?,, Hermione asked.**

**,,Well that's the part that you won't like it's....**

**At the Entrance of the Great Hall: **

**Harry walked down the last step and looked to the entrance of the Great Hall and was kinda surpriesed to see that there was noone fighting and there weren't any Grifendors nor Slytherins. "Wait there is someone oh well might also go to him and see what's going on" he thought as he walked to the person**.** As Harry **stood **before the person he was abit surprised by seeing who exactly it was that stood at the entrance.**

**,,So you came Potter took you long enough,, the person said with an kinda relieved and teasing voice.**

**,,What do you want Malfoy,, Harry asked in an suspicious voice**

**Grifendor tower:**

**,,it's.... Malfoy,, Ginny said after an pause. After a moment of silence the first to speak up was Ron.**

**,,WHAT???, Malfoy?, Why in worlds hell did you let Harry alone to Malfoy are you crazy little sis?,, Ron asked his sister.**

**Ginny sighed ,,Okay look at me Ro,, she said and waited for Ron to look at her and to calm down.,, Okay now I guess you calmed down I will answer your question, first yes I said Malfoy and second no I'm not crazy I only agreed to him after a long time of thinking** **and third I only know that Malfoy was well I don know kinda kind to me when he asked if I could manage a some kind of ,,let's talk and work our problems out,, meeting with Harry. And yes I was also suspicious** **about Malfoy being nice and such but at the end I believed that he won't harm Harry and told him that I will manage to bring Harry to him but I also made sure that if he hurts Harry that he will pay dearly oh and I remembered him about Hermione's fist in his face at last year,,Ginny said.**

**,,I hope you didn't make an mistake with setting this up Ginny I really do,, Hermione said as she looked to the fire.**

**At the Entrance of the Great Hall: **

**For one moment Harry wasn't quit sure what to do for one reason he wasn't stupid so he knew that Draco wouldn't do anything and Harry also knew that for some odd reason he had an crush on the young Malfoy heir but on the other hand he also wondered what the other boy wanted from him. After some moment of silence Draco finally spoke up**

**,,look Harry yeah I said Harry not Potter I'm fully aware of that so keep quiet and listen while I'll talk........ok so you may wonder why I called you here and why I'm so well so out of character well the reason is this I think we both are old enough to know that fighting with each other won't bring us anything so I wanna ask you once again and this time I really mean it.....Do you wanna be my friend if you deny I will never ask you again and I will stay away from you forever,,Draco said to Harry. Harry didn't know what to do " did he just asked me to be his friend" he thought and his heart beat faster and faster.**

**,, before I answer I wanna ask you one thing why the sudden change of **

**thinking ?,,Harry said** **and looked to the young Malfoy**.

**Draco sighed"I just knew he would ask" he thought as he looked to Harry.**

**,,it's not really an big change of thinking I only thought that it wasn't really okay from me the way I acted around you only because you didn't wanted to be my friend in first year but Harry I have to warn you before you be my friend you should know that I won't change and I won't change my way of thinking especially my way of thinking about Muggels,, he said to the raven haired boy.**

**Harry took the information in and waited a moment before saying to the blond boy**

**,,Okay I'll accept you as my friend Malfoy,,**

**At this the blond boy smiled and said ,,now that you're my friend you should call me Draco so call me Draco ok Harry,,**

**Harry smiled back slightly and said ,,Okay Draco,,**

**After a time of silence Draco looked to the other boy in the eyes deeply and said**

**,,I have to warn you about something else to..,, Harry looked to his new friend/crush and couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was to have Draco now as friend "but it will also harder for me from now on to get this feelings away that I have for him since 3 year."**

**,,Harry did you hear what I just said?,, Draco asked his raven haired friend.**

**Harry blushed a little out of embarrassment. **

**,,umm sorry I was kinda in my thoughts so what did you just say,,**

**,,well I just told you what I also wanted to warn you about but I guess I won't if you don't listen to what I say,,**

**,,Sorry I really wanna know what you said so please tell me again okay,, Harry asked the boy.**

**Draco sighed but still looked at Harry. ,,ok I'll just say it again, well I wanna warn you about something else to....I won't give up on you,, He said**

**Harry blinked ,,?????,,**

**Draco sighed again,,listen Harry cause I won't repeat this,, "man I'm getting weak and it's only Harry Potter's fault" ,,I will at the end of next school year be your boyfriend,,**

**He smirked at Harry's look it was priceless.**

**,,W-w-w-WHAT,, Harry yelled out**

**,,shh be a little more quiet,,**

**,,whatever,,Harry said.**

**,,So back to the topic I...,,"Merlin I'm really getting weak when I do this but oh well if having him means to be weak then I will accept being a little weak" ,,I have strong feelings for you Harry and I won't deny them anymore so I promise myself to make you my boyfriend until next school years end so what do you say Harry?,,Draco said**

**and smirked at Harry who was blushing now "huh Harry didn't have much of confessions hmm better for me" he thought as he looked at Harry.**

**,,umm......I.I also have feelings for for you Dr-Draco,, Harry stuttered and blushed and looked away.**

"**I knew it" Draco thought and smiled at Harry ,,hmm I guess it will be easier for me then I thought to get you as my boyfriend don't you think that to Harry,, he said and stepped forward to Harry and pulled his chin up so that the raven haired boy looked to Draco. ,,hmm so cute,, Draco said to the blushing boy.**

**,,Wh-w-whatever,, the raven haired said and tried to look away but couldn't.**

**,,what's wrong Harry cat ate your tongue?,, Draco said teasing the boy**

**,,seems so,,he said as the raven didn't answer.**

**,,then I'll guess it's official you're my boyfriend from now on Harry,,**

**,,o-ok that's great,, Harry whimpered and blushed once again**.

"**So cute I just have to tease my Harry again later or so" after that thought Draco smirked and kissed Harry. At first Harry didn't know how to react but then he responded back and the once innocent kiss began to be an not so innocent kiss no Draco made sure of that. After some minutes he pulled back and smiled at his boyfriend**.

**,,I have to go to the Slytherin room now but I'll see you tomorrow and in the train ok,, he said and before he went he kissed Harry again and after that went to the dungeons leaving an blushing and happy Harry alone.**

**That night in the dorms of the Grifendor tower there wasn't any scream of an raven haired boy to hear. No this time the boy slept without any worries and hadn't any nightmares. Harry Potter was truly happy that night and nothing could have made that stop not even some stupid visions of voldemort, no this time he only dreamt of Draco and him.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A.N:So how did you like the first chapter,I hope you enjoyed reading it oh and please review and tell me what you think about it so far and don't worry I will update much faster in this story then in my other story so thanks for reading and please review. You know you want it ^^ So keep reading nya!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hiya I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter I also hope you will like this chapter please review about how you thought about this chapter thanks**

**Main couple in this story:**** Harry and Draco**

**Other pairings in this story:**** Hermione and Ron, Chris and Bianca, Severus and Prue**

**Warnings:**** This fic contains Yaoi that means boy x boy slash and such, Dumbledore bashing, mention of abuse, mention of rape or nearly, maybe spoilers for people that haven't read the HP books or haven't watched the Charmed series**

**Disclaimer:**** All HP characters belong to JK Rowling and all Charmed characters belong to whoever made them. Enjoy!**

**,,hello,, =talking **

_**/ hello / **_**= parseltongue**

"**hello" = thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter two**

**When Harry woke up he couldn't stop himself from smiling when he thought about the previous day but truth be told he didn't know what he did to deserve Draco but he would do everything to not lose him, after all he** **had had an crush on the Slytherin since the end of his third year but he never believed that the blond boy also could have feelings for him not even in his dreams he could have imagined it but here he was laying in his bed thinking about the things that happened the previous day thinking about his boyfriend **

**"goddam it Draco's really my boyfriend now that's just so I don know so awesome, oh shit now that he's my boyfriend things will become difficult I mean I'm in ****Gryffindor** **and he'sin Slytherin not to mention he's the so called Slythertin's ice prince and that means our houses won't be pleased with this** **new relationship of me and Draco. Dam it all I don't care what they think I won't let them destroy this new relationship with Draco I mean after all I started to fall for him since the ending of the third year and I didn't do anything to make an relationship but now that he told me he has feelings for me I won't care about anyone's opinions but still I'm afraid that my friends will be angry at me after all they are the only people that I actually fear there opinions cause I really care about what they think of me but still I have to tell them sooner or later and I think it should be sooner cause one of the things I'm sure of is that they'll only get angrier when I hold secrets around them so I should better tell them." With that thought on his mind he stood up from his bed in the** **Gryffindor**** boy dorms room and walked to the bathroom were he took an quick shower. After his shower and after he changed in clothes he went to the ****Gryffindor**** common room and waited for his friends, he wasn't surprised to see the brushy brown haired girl already siting in an chair waiting for them. **

**,,Hey Hermione how are you today?,, Harry asked his friend. ****,,Oh I'm fine and you Harry how are you?,, The young witch replied to her raven haired friend and looked to him up from her book that she had currently read when she had been waiting for her two friends. ,,I'm also fine** **Mione,, Harry said ****and gave an reassuring smile at his sisterlike friend. They talked like that for quite some minutes until Ron came to them and then they went to the Great Hall to eat. While they were walking to the Great Hall Harry couldn't stop himself from wondering how his friends would react to his relationship with Draco and he suddenly got nervous he looked to his two friends and kept walking but the nervous feeling that crept around him didn't vanish. "I just know something is going to happen today" Harry thought. When they reached the hall, Harry and his friends sat at the Griffindor table to eat for one more time until they had to go to the train.**_** (A/N: I think you all already know that at this time in the chapter is the last day of Harry's forth year in Hogwards but I still thought that I should tell you it just to be sure ok now back to the story) **_

**,,So mate what did that git want from you yesterday?,, Ron suddenly asked Harry while Hermione read the prophet. **

**,,Huh?....Oh your talking about when Ginny told me to go to the entrance of the hall yesterday.,, Harry said after an minute ,,Of course I am, so what did that git want from you?,, Ron asked abit irritated again. ,,Which git do you mean Ron?,, Harry asked unsure of what to say. ,,I'm speaking of Malfoy, Harry are you sure that your alright?,, Ron commented to his best friend and looked worried and then said to Harry still with an worried look on his face ,,That git didn't do anything to you did he?,, **

**,,NO he didn't do anything and stop calling him a git,, Harry said and earned an confused and an some kind of knowing look from both of his friends. As Harry just noticed it seemed that Hermione had stoped reading and listened to the convensaition between him and his best friend. ****,,Look I know this will be hard for you both but I must tell you something,, As Harry said those words he looked at his two best friends seriously. ****,,I admit it will be an shock for you at first so you should let me explain everything to you before you start to get mad at me look I really don't know how or why but I started to...have feelings for Dra......,, but before Harry could finish his sentence he was stoped by an sudden pain on his cheek. He looked up and saw who caused this sudden pain. It was non other then Pansy Packinson. He realized that the girl had sent an cutting curse on him and the pain on his cheek was because of the small cut on his left cheek. Suddenly everyone watched the scene.**

**,,How could you POTTER you FILTHY half-blood how could you do that to me HOW,, the Shlytherin girl screamed at Harry with a lot of anger in her voice.**

**Harry for his side was only confused "What did I do to her? I can't even remember talking to her for even once." But before he could think any more he heard another voice that interrupted his thoughts. ,,Stop it Pansy or do I have to repeat myself,, Harry looked up to see Draco by his side talking to the angry girl.**

**,, Harry are you ok?,, Harry looked and saw that Hermione spoke to him with an concerned look on her face. ,,What did you do to him Packinson?,, Ron asked the Slytherin girl. ,,Mione, Ron I'm fine don't worry it's only a cut,, Harry spoke up for the first time in this whole scene. Harry couldn't stop himself from saying ,,Care to tell what I actually did to you?,, in an somewhat irritated and slightly annoyed voice. ,,YOU stole him away from me you USELESS BOY,, Packinson shouted at Harry. "Oh now I get it, she talks about Draco and me hmm I guess she's jealous after all she always wanted into Draco's pants since second year." **

**Harry thought. ,,I did non such thing cause newsflash you never even been his girlfriend.,, Harry said and at this statement every on looked at him.**

**,,But if you keep on yelling at me about how an useless and stupid and what was the other thing you said..? Oh yeah right filthy half-blood I was well then I guess I will just have to leave this room because I don't really want that I accidently cast an hex on you because truth be told your really annoying.,, and with that said he stood up and walked away and following him were his two friends and his boyfriend. When they were outside at the lake Harry turned and spoke for the first time to his best friends up. ,, So I guess you have a few questions at me am I right?,, after an small pause of hesitation he spoke again ,, First of I have to tell you that I'm really sorry that you two had to find it out about this that way but I couldn't really tell you earlier and I mean after all it isn't like I kept it a secret from you I mean I actually did want to tell you about it latter,,**

**,,Harry your rambling,, Hermione said ,,Oh sorry,, Harry replied and looked away so that they couldn't see his nervousness in his eyes.**

**,,Look Harry I'm not like Ron I'm not dense like he is so I actually already thought that you had something going on with Draco so it wasn't that of an shock for me so no need to worry about my reaction and yeah I also figured out that you two are together now since yesterday I mean I haven't seen you smile since well since V-Voldemord is back.,, **

**,,Wait a sec Mione what are you talking about, Harry and Malfoy?,,**

**,,Yes Ron, Harry and Malfoy,, said the somewhat annoyed voice of Hermione to Ron's question. ,,Harry are you crazy?,, Ron asked his best friend. Harry waited an minute before he answered his red haired best friend.**

**,,To say the truth yeah maybe I am, maybe something made click in my head at the graveyard but even if I am I won't say that it's out of crazyness that I have feelings for Draco. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before this scene at the great hall but I really do have strong feelings for Draco and..,, Harry paused for an moment before he finished his sentence ,,And I won't let anyone destroy my new relationship with Draco not even you.,, Silence for a few long minutes there was only silence between the four before Harry broke the silence once again.**

**,,I'm sorry you must be really mad at me right now for not telling you earlier,, he said in a low voice that had so much hidden in it, there was nervousness, angst, fear of being rejected but most of all there was sadness and fear.**

**,,Harry were not made at you,, Hermione spoke up and felt guilty for making her friend feel like that, to be honest she didn't really like this new relationship between her raven haired friend and Draco Malfoy but she could accept it if he could make her friend happy and she knew that Ron could eventually also accept the blond haired teen. ,,She's right mate were not angry or mad at you maybe surprised but not mad.,, Ron said to Harry and smiled at him.**

**If Harry had a sister he would have wanted her to be like Hermione. Hermione was to him so much like a sister and Ron was like an brother to him it was times like this when he started to realize that he wasn't alone no he had friends that he cared dearly about and they also cared for him.**

**,,Thanks guys,, the raven haired teen said and smiled at them but before he could go any further in his sentence he was shut up by some pair of lips on his lips. As it seemed like Draco had chosen that moment to make it clear that he indeed had the ravens heart and that the raven haired boy had his. After what seemed like an eternity of making out Harry pulled away blushing.**

**,,Harry mate please don't do that again before my eyes,, Ron said to his friend.**

**,,Jealous Weasly?,, Draco asked in a teasing voice. At that Hermione blushed and turned away but Harry caught the longing look in her eyes and he knew that his sisterlike friend had indeed feelings for Ron. He smiled slightly and wondered when Ron would finally realize his feelings for the brushy haired girl but as Harry knew Ron it would take him quite a while to finally realize that he likes Hermione more then a friend. ,,Of what you Malfoy?,, Ron asked and Harry couldn't stop the smile creeping up his face "some things never change" he thought to himself. **

**,,No Weasly not of me and not of Harry but of the relationship we have after all I can't see you having an girlfriend,, Draco said and for some reason Harry thought that Draco may also know about the brushy haired girls feelings for Ron. ,,Don't worry Malfoy when the right girl comes around I will make her my girlfriend but I still have to wait for the right girl.,, Ron said without realizing what hurt he caused to the girl standing beside him with those words that he just said. But Harry could see the hurt look in Hermione's eyes and couldn't stop himself from saying ,,Ron stop it, are you really so dense or can't you really see what damage you are causing with those words that you just said.,, Ron looked at Harry shocked and confused. ,,Harry mate what are you talking about?,, he asked in an confused voice but before Harry could answer Hermione spoke.,,Nothing Ron, Harry meant nothing isn't that right Harry?,, she said and looked at Harry with an warning look that said **_**you better don't tell him anything**_**, so Harry just said.,,Yeah sorry Ron everything's ok just as Mione just said.,, Ron looked confused at Harry and then at Hermione but he didn't comment on it any further, he only thought that his two best friends acted really strange and he didn't know why. Meanwhile Draco on the other hand only thought about how stupid the Weasly boy could possible be that he hadn't realized Granger's feelings yet and that he didn't realize what hurt he caused to the mugleborn witch with his stupid words. "Seriously how stupid can he actually be" Draco thought. Draco looked at the trio and decided to break the silence. ,,So Harry will you go to Weasly this summer?,, Harry looked at him and silently thanked his boyfriend for breaking the uncomfortable silence and replied to him.,,No I can't go to Ron this summer.,, as he said that he looked a little sad. ,,And why can't you go to the Weasly's this summer what changed,, Draco asked. **

**"Ugh oh Malfoy has hit the wrong topic" Hermione thought as she listened to the conversation slightly worried. **

**Harry sighed and then said,,Dumbledore doesn't allow me to stay at the burrow this year. He say's it wouldn't be save for me here in the wizarding world but I think he only wants me out of the way, I'm not dense I know that he just sees me as some weapon even through I yet quite don't understand why he shows it so open now and not before, he must think I'm stupid if he thinks that I haven't noticed it but newsflash everything has changed now that Voldemord's back, everything has changed since last week. Cedric is dead now and it's only my fault no wait it isn't fully my fault it's Voldemord's fault and it's also Dumbledore's fault. He should have knew that this tournament wasn't as save as he thought it was, he-he should have allowed me to drop out of it but he didn't he let me fight for my life and he enjoyed it. He enjoyed seeing me asking him for help and he enjoyed seeing my so called happiness fade away by ever day that I had to be in that damm tournament and I bet at the end he would have let me die.,, **

**Draco, Hermione and Ron were shocked by harry's outburst they didn't think that Harry thought about the headmaster like that but they all knew that at some point Harry was right, Dumbledore didn't help Harry out and it was mainly Dumbledore's fault that the Dark Lord was back. **

**"Even through Harry was on some point right, that doesn't mean that I can let Harry have such thoughts about the headmaster, sure Harry should be careful from now on but maybe Dumbledore didn't really think to that time that Harry was in danger. Yeah it had to be that." Hermione thought and then said.,,Harry look maybe your over reacting don't you think. I mean sure Dumbledore should have done something but he maybe di....,, But before Hermione could finish Harry cut her mid in the sentence off and said. ,,What you think I'm over reacting?, oh that's really good to know Hermione and no he shouldn't have done **_**something**_** he should have kicked me out of the tournament for gods sake. But who am I talking to it's not like you could understand me, it's not like you have seen someone being killed in front of you only because he was there and could have maybe tried to help you and it's not like you have been tortured only because your mother saved you with her life and her love when you where an baby so don't fucking tell me that I'm the one who is wrong cause I aren't. Oh no I'm not the one that can't see the truth do you wanna know something Hermione do you really wanna know something ok I will tell you, Dumbledore knew he-he knew about my relatives he knew what they did, I told him I told him everything and what does he do? He sends me back to them every damm summer and wonder what he did this time when I nearly begged him to let me out of this tournament, he did nothing exactly nothing so tell me why do you think I'm over reacting Hermione you of all people should know me better then that. You-you should know that I didn't believe that Dumbledore didn't give a damn about my safety so easy but actually I am right and you all will have to soon ask yourself if the great Albus Dumbledore is really the person that we thought he is, but I guess I'm just some stupid and useless over reacting boy aren't I.,, **

**Silence there was only silence and then Draco spoke up.,,Your not useless and your not over reacting and you also aren't stupid Harry, so don't say such things about yourself cause your only one thing wonderful and every person that can't see that must be stupid and I believe you Harry, I believe you and I trust you so cheer up cause you know you have my support.,, Harry looked at Draco and smiled slightly. ,,Thanks Draco,, Harry whispered. Draco smiled at Harry. **

**,,Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way and of course I also trust you,, Hermione said as she realized that Harry hadn't over reacted. ,,Yeah mate count us in, in whatever your up to,, Ron also soon said. After those statements of his friends and of his boyfriend he smiled a true happy smile. ,,So Weasly, Granger can you two leave now after all I want some alone time with my boyfriend,,. Draco suddenly said and smirked at the small blush that Harry now had. ,,But if you really want to watch well then I guess you can stay and watch the show.,, He added and his smirk grew wider as did Harry's blush. ,,Umm sure, Harry we'll see you umm latter I guess,, Hermione said kinda embarrassed and then she and Ron walked away. When Draco knew that they were away he turned to Harry and looked at him and then said.,,Harry are you ok and don't lie cause I can see it when you lie.,, Harry waited for an moment before answering.,,I don't know, I feel like everything I believed in is falling apart**_**(A/N: If he already feels like that now then wait until you see his reaction to the charmed onces XD)**_** but over that I'm feeling fine and I'm also glad, I'm glad that your with me Draco even trough I know that it must be hard for you I mean your father is a Deatheater so I don't think he will be to overjoyed with us.,, Draco grabbed Harry's hands, smiled at him and then said.,,Look Harry for the first time in my life I feel like I'm loved for me and not for some facade that I builded up in the years and Harry I love you....,, he paused and saw Harry's eyes widen and he smiled more at Harry and than said.,,And because of that I don't care what my father will think and I won't let anyone ruin our relationship.,, Harry's heartbeat gone faster and faster at Draco's gentle words and than for one moment he knew, he knew that he could trust Draco with his life and he knew that he was so happy he couldn't think that he could ever be this happy but right now he was. He blushed and said.,,I-I love you too Draco, I love you more then anything,, Draco smiled and then kissed Harry.**

_**Meanwhile in San Francisco (Halliwell Manor)**_

_We call upon with the power of three_

_We witches of the Halliwells_

_We call upon with magic_

_With light and dark_

_We call upon a Halliwell witch a witch that gives light_

_Our sister that shines so bright_

_Please here out our plea _

_And give us back_

_What was taken with force from the world_

_Give us back at this time at this night our sister that we so much loved_

_The sister that we once lost_

_Give her back to save the destiny_

_The destiny of the so called chosen one_

_Give her life to save her son_

_We summon you with the power of three_

_So please here out our plea _

_And give us our sister back_

_Once dead_

_Will now come alive_

_We summon you _

_With the power of the angel of destiny and with the power of the dead _

_We summon you so give her to us back_

_And set prudence Halliwell free_

**Nothing for one moment there was nothing and then there was suddenly an burst of wind and power but Piper, Phoebe and Paige didn't move a bit, they knew that this was there only chance, the only chance to get Prue back, to bring her back to life. They never thought that they would see Prue alive again but when they were given this chance by the angel of death and by the angel of destiny they decided to take it. So here they were summoning there sister back to life, waiting for something to happen, anything to know that it had worked that there sister was back but they only got wind and when the wind was gone there was no Prue and at that moment the sisters only thought:"what went wrong". And then suddenly there were bright lights and when the lights were away they couldn't stop staring at the front of them. There before there eyes stood there oldest sister Prue smiling at them. Piper was the first one to react, she hugged Prue and didn't let her go soon after her, her two other sisters also hugged Prue for some time. They stood there like that for along time until Prue pulled back and smiled at all of them and said,,Hey girls not that I'm not thankful for being alive again but did you have to do it with calling his powers? Now we won't be able to tell him about everything before he get's them and you knew that wasn't the plan so lets just hope that we can find him before he starts to get his powers and before demons start to attack him oh and yep I also missed you,, **

**,,Well we did try to do it without calling his powers to him but at the end it didn't work and he now will already get his powers instead of getting them when seeing you but don't worry Prue everything will go fine we will just have to find him before demons can and then everything will go back to plan.,, Piper said with an reassuring smile to reassure her older sister that everything would go okay and to reassure her sister that her son would be save. ,,But Prue do you think he will believe us so easily I don't want to worry you but I think he may be in an shock when you tell him that you're his mom I mean look at his perspective he didn't even know about us for over fourteen years and then we will suddenly tell him that he is a member of our family, I think he won't take it so easy so you... well you shouldn't have all your hopes set on that he will have an mother son kind of bound with you from the start.,, Paige told Prue and at her sisters look she added ,,I mean it could also be that he will be in a shock but will still accept you at the beginning but actually I think it would take some time for him to see you as his mom, I only want to make sure that you don't get your hopes to set up.,, ,,Thanks Paige but I'm quite sure that after some time he will come to love me as his mother but still thanks I know that you only want to help me but you know I have to tell him so don't worry over me or my son ok everything will go okay.,, Prue said to her youngest sister in an kind voice that showed Paige that she wasn't mad at her. Paige sighed and then said,,Okay if you say so then I guess I'll stop worrying. So any plan how to find my nephew before any demons start to attack him or kidnap him?,, ,,Well first we should find out were his **_**relatives**_** live and then we could try to call him with the spell that finds an lost witch and if that won't work we could try to call him with the power of three or is it the power of four now?,, Phoebe said ,,Yeah I guess with me coming back to life it isn't the power of three anymore after all we all have the same destiny and I am still one of the charmed once so yeah I guess we're still the charmed once but not with the power of three no now we have the power of four and yeah it will maybe work with that spell,, Prue replied. ,,wo ha we sure are powerfull aren't we,, Paige said in an joking voice. ,,Okay back to the topic, we have to find him and that soon so I think we should start searching for him now.,, Prue said and walked to the book of shadows. ,,Yeah it's defiantly good to have you back Prue,, Piper said as she also walked to her sister. ,,Okay so any idea how to find the relatives?,, **

**,,No not really Piper, all that we know is that he lives in England so they have to live somewhere in Britain, well at least we know in what country they live but that doesn't help much and the book also doesn't help at finding them.,, Prue said and sighed ,,Piper what if we're not able to find him before demons start to try to reach him, what if-if I'll never be able to see my son?,, **

**,,Prue that's nonsense and you know it. We will find him and I promise you that we'll find him before even one demon finds him so don't give up Prue cause that's just not like you, you never give up so don't start giving up now.,, ,,Thanks Piper, your right we will find him even if it will take some time but I will never give up and especially not now, not when my son is at the risk.,, ,,That's the Prue we know and love so much,, Piper said and smiled at her older sister.**

**,,umm I don't wanna interrupt but maybe we should wait until tomorrow to start looking for him cause if I'm correct it's in Britain morning right now and here it's evening so yeah.,, Paige said to her sisters. ,,Yes I guess we should all wait till tomorrow,, Prue said and walked downstairs and into her new room. Yes tomorrow would defiantly be an tough day for everyone in the Halliwell household but not only for them, cause fate already decided on an cruel way to get the lost Halliwell boy to his family a way noone would have expected.**

**2 hours later in the train **

**The****three Gryffindor****'s and the Slytherin boy went on the train that would bring them out of Hogwarts and looked for an compartment that wasn't full, soon they found one and went into it. Draco sat next to Harry and Ron sat next to Hermione. Ron started to talk to Hermione but she just answered to his questions in an annoyed voice while looking out of the window. Harry and Draco on the other hand were happily talking and flirting with each other. They went on like this like over an hour until the train suddenly stoped. Hermione looked up from her book that she had currently read and had an confused look on her face but not only she looked confused, no Harry, Draco and Ron also looked confused. ,,We're not even near London so why did the train suddenly stop?,, Ron asked quite confused. ,,I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good, I mean the Hogwarts Express never stopes untill it is either in Hogwarts or in London well there was one time through but that was when Dementores searched the train for Sirius.,, Hermione said and then looked at Harry with worry in her eyes and then added ,,And we all know what happened back then, so whatever the reason is that the train stoped it can't be a good one.,, Harry just shrugged and ignored Hermione's worry when she spoke about their first encounter with the Dementores from Askaban and said.,,Well I have to say Mione has an point but I think we shouldn't worry over it so much I mean it's not like Deatheaters would attack the train and it's also quite unlikely that Dementors would enter the train today so yeah we shouldn't worry so much.,, After Harry said those he smiled at Hermione reassuringly but truth be told he also was quite worried about why the train suddenly had stoped but he didn't show it to his friends. ,,If you say so Harry.,, The ****Gryffindor**** girl said and looked at the compartment door with wary eyes. But nothing happened, after some time she gave up and sighed.,,Yeah I guess you were right Harry.,, Just about the brushy haired girl said that, the train started to move again. Harry let out a breath of relief and said.,,Yep but still it was quite strange.,, ,,Yeah well maybe someone just went on the train.,, Ron stated. ,,Are you dense, noone gets on the train before it is at London or at Hogworts.,, Draco said. ,,Shut up Malfoy.,,Ron said while glaring at Draco. ,,Or what Weasly, will you hex me?,, Draco said in an mocking voice. Before Ron could reply harry cut him off and said.,,Can't you two stop fighting for even once, seriously what have I gotten myself into I should have just went alone with Draco in an compartment.,, ,,What, mate don't forget that we're your best friends, you can't leave us alone.,, ,,Well Ronald I have to agree with Harry, you should just stop putting a fight or Harry will be in an weird situation.,, ,,But Mione.,, ,,No Ron, Harry is our friend so we should support him and not anything else. So stop your childish act okay.,, ,,o-okay, sorry mate.,, Ron said and looked to Harry. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and said.,,It's ok, it just gets one my nerves when I have to take sides.,, Hermione looked at Harry with an thoughtful look and then said.,,Speaking of sides, Harry what do you think will happen now after **_**y-you know who **_**is back and ...well I think he will come after you.,, Harry looked at the girl and then replied.,,I don't know what will exactly happen but I'm sure that certain things will soon begin to change and yeah I know that he's after me but I also know that he won't come after me so soon, he first has to regain his full strength and such so I guess I shouldn't worry just yet about him coming after me. Trough we should still be on the watchout for news about killing and such.,, Harry sighed and then said.,,Whatever we shouldn't worry to much okay.,, After that he looked out of the window. Hermione soon started to read her book once again and Harry, Ron and Draco started to talk again.**

**After nearly seven hours they arrived at the train station in London and walked out. As soon as Harry stepped out of the train he felt sad and nervous. Sad because he had to go to the Dursley's again and nervous because he was afraid that he would lose Draco over the holidays but he shock his later thought off, he knew that Draco loved him so he shouldn't worry about losing him. **

**,,So I guess we'll see us all in September.,, Harry said to his boyfriend and to his friends. ,,Yep but don't forget to write to me Harry, cause if you don't I will have to punish you.,, Draco said with an smirk on his lips. Harry just nodded and then said.,, Of course I'll write to you I'd be an bad boyfriend if I wouldn't, so yeah you won't get to punish me.,, ,,Hmm we'll see, maybe I'll get to punish you for something else.,, Draco said and his smirk grew wider at Harry's blush. That was when Ron and Hermione coughed to state that they also wanted to say bye to their friend. ,,Oh hey Ron and Hermione.,, Harry said and smiled at them. ,,Yeah yeah just ignore us mate.,, Hermione slapped the red haired boy lightly over the head. ,,Seriously Ronald stop acting so childish.,, The girl said and then turned to Harry and said with an smile on her face., Promise to write to us Harry and also promise to be careful and do what you are told to do after all trouble always reaches you so you shouldn't go looking for it ok.,, ,,I promise Mione I'll be a good boy and just do what Dumbledore said to do well for now at least.,,Harry told his friend and then looked at the tree people before them and said with an smile.,,I'll miss you guys and don't worry I'll write to all of you at least once a day.,, They teens nodded and hugged him and Hermione soon was the first to go and after her Ron also went away with his family, leaving Harry and Draco alone. Draco and Harry soon started to make out again and then when the time had come to leave they promised each other to write everyday and Harry promised Draco to meet him in London sometime while they had holidays. When Draco left the train station Harry and Harry walked to the Dursley's he felt like nothing not even the Dursley's could stop him from writing to Draco this summer. **

* * *

**_AN:So how did you all like this chapter you can all tell me that when you R&R so please do it, you know you want to so Ja-Ne_**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey minna-san did you all like the last chapter, I hope you did. So here's chapter three, I hope you'll all enjoy it oh and please review **

**Main couple in this story:**** Harry and Draco**

**Other pairings in this story:**** Hermione and Ron, Chris and Bianca, Severus and Prue**

**Warnings:**** This fic contains Yaoi that means boy x boy slash and such, Dumbledore bashing, mention of abuse, mention of rape or nearly, maybe spoilers for people that haven't read the HP books or haven't watched the Charmed series**

**Disclaimer:**** All HP characters belong to JK Rowling and all Charmed characters belong to whoever made them. Enjoy!**

**,,hello,, =talking **

_**/ hello / **_**= parseltongue**

"**hello" = thoughts**

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

When Harry arrived at the Dursley's he had an bad feeling."I just know something bad is going to happen soon" he thought as he entered the house.

And later that day Harry knew he was right when he got beaten up by his so called uncle. Seriously Harry sometimes wished that Venom would just get hit by an car, through he would never admit it to anyone he could quite understand Voldemord sometimes and this was one of the times.

,,You useless freak, can't you even do one thing like you are told to do for once.,,Venom Dursly shouted at Harry while punching in Harry's stomach. Harry didn't say anything he already was used to the abuse and so he knew it would be better for him if he wouldn't say anything. But unfortunatelyVenom thought otherwise and only punched harder when he didn't get an reply from the raven haired boy.

,,Answer when I speak to you boy or do you think you are better then me, or why don't you say anything.,,Venom said in an threatening voice. Harry looked up at his abusive relative and then said.,,No of course not uncle Venom.,, Through Harry didn't mean his words, he knew that he was way better than his uncle. He would never hurt someone willingly while his uncle on the otherhand enjoyed hurting no abusing Harry. Harry felt sick at the thought of his uncle and sighed.

"Why can't he just leave me alone, I never did anything to him but he keeps beating me over and over. I'm sick of this all and I just want to leave but no Dumbledore made me go back to them." he thought but his thoughts were soon distracted when he fell to the floor and legs kicked into his rips While he got slapped hard in the face. It hurt so much but Harry didn't let one tiny cry over his lips, no he wouldn't give the man that stratification. Harry had an strong will and nobody would break that and especially not Venom Dursley.

,,You useless scum. You should have died with your stupid freak parents.,, Another hard kick into Harry's abdomen and another punch in Harry's face. By now Harry's lip started to bleed. "Damn it hurts as hell" Harry thought while being beaten up by the angry man.

,,I'm sorry sir,, Harry said to his fat uncle through he didn't mean it, heck he didn't even know for what he should apologise.

,,That's not enough this time boy, I will have to teach you an leason sooner or later and I think sooner will be the best.,,The man said and then trow the teen into Harry's so called room. Without saying anything he closed the door and locked it so that noone could disturb him and his so called leason. "May also have some fun with the boy" Venom thought as he walked to the fourteen year old boy with an cruel smile.

,,So tell me freak how do you want your leason to be, should it be hard or soft?,, Harry didn't know what the man before him was talking about "maybe some new sick game of his" Harry thought but he didn't know just how right he was until Venom suddenly grabbed the teens hands and tied them to the bed.

"What the fuck" Harry thought a bit scared. ,,What the hell,, Harry said and tried to free his arms but it didn't work, his arms were already tied to the bed and Harry suddenly knew what his uncle meant with leason and hard or soft.

"Oh please god no nononono"Harry thought and then screamed ,,NO,,

That got Venom only more aroused and angry.,,scream as much as you want noone will help you.,, he whispered into the teens ear and then suddenly kissed Harry's neck.

,,Stop it,, Harry cried out,, with angst in his voice but his uncle just continued and soon had his hands in the teens pants. Harry struggled but nothing helped, Venom just kept stroking Harry's cock and continued abusing the teens neck and mouth.

Harry was in shock, he didn't know what to do and he was fully aware of what his uncle was going to do, he knew that he was going to be raped by his uncle but he just couldn't stop it. He let out an sob and only wished for someone to help him, anyone. He wished that he could have stayed at Ron's but most of all he wished that Draco would save him. By now his face was tear streaked. Draco what would he think of him when he knew what happened surely he would stop caring about him. Harry thought and sobbed more and more and wishing that his uncle would just stop. ,,Let me go, stop it STOP nononono NO GO AWAY.,, Harry screamed when he saw that his uncle was taking Harry's boxers off and Harry started to struggle more and more and suddenly there was an bright light and Harry was shocked to see that a person stepped out of the light but he was more shocked when he saw who the person was.

* * *

_AN: Oh aren't I mean making such an evil cliffhanger but hey who can blame me, I only want you all to enjoy reading this story so I have to make some surprises to keep yo all interested. So who do you think is this person and what will happen to our poor Harry, will he be saved or will he get raped and with that broken hmm that all you can find out in the next chapter so keep reading nya._

_Oh and yeah I know it was an short chapter and all but it can't be always long so yeah please review arigato Ja-Ne._


	4. Chapter 4

****

AN: Ohayo everyone I hope the last chapter wasn't to short for your liking but don't worry this one will be longer. So here's chapter four and as always I hope you'll all enjoy it oh and please review.

**Main couple in this story:**** Harry and Draco**

**Other pairings in this story:**** Hermione and Ron, Chris and Bianca, Severus and Prue.**

**Warnings:**** This fic contains Yaoi that means boy x boy slash and such, Dumbledore bashing, mention of abuse, mention of rape or nearly, maybe spoilers for people that haven't read the HP books or haven't watched the Charmed series**

**Disclaimer:**** All HP characters belong to JK Rowling and all Charmed characters belong to whoever made them. Enjoy!**

**,,hello,, =talking **

_**/ hello / **_**= parseltongue**

"**hello" = thoughts**

* * *

_**Chapter four**_

Right behind Vernom Dursley there stood non other then Draco Malfoy with first an confused look on his face but that look changed when he saw the scene before him and his confusion turned into worry and concern as he saw what that man did and was about to do to his Harry. He saw Harry's tear shredded face and knew that Harry needed his help. He took out his wand and then coughed so that the fat man before him knew about his presence.

When Vernom heard the cough behind him he turned around and saw an 15 year old boy standing in anger before him but what caught Vernoms attention was the wand in Draco's hand.

,,Ah another freak,, Vernom said with an snort "why does nearly everyone involved with us have to be freaks just like my cute little hot nephew Harry has to be one it's an pity really, Harry could have been such an good toy if he weren't such an freak" Vernom thought. Harry knew this was his change while Vernom was distracted so he started to try and get his tied up hands open but before he could even start, his uncle already had slapped him in the face hard and shouted at him.,,What did you do you stupid freak, Oh and don't think I'm yet done with you I didn't even have started yet.,,

Harry looked at Vernom in horror and sobbed and then started to struggle again. Even trough Draco was there Harry couldn't be saved, he only wanted to cry and to scream at his uncle to let him go but he couldn't. He looked at Draco and saw that maybe he would be saved before it was to late. It broke Draco's heart to see Harry in so much pain and he only wanted to hurt Venom for hurting his boyfriend. "He will pay but first I have to get him away from Harry" Draco thought but was cut off when he heard Harry scream.,,NO LEAVE ME ALONE, STOP, PLEASE STOP IT.,, The raven haired boy screamed between sobs. Draco couldn't take it anymore, he held his wand towards Venom and shouted.,,Crucio.,, Venom outright dropped to the floor wrenching in pain. But Draco didn't care at all, he only cared about Harry and ran over to his boyfriend. When Draco was by his boyfriend he smiled at him and said.,, Everyrhings going to be ok Harry, I'm here now and noone will hurt you.,, He leaned over so he could open the tie on Harry's hands and then hugged his younger boyfriend.

,,D-Dr-Draco.,, Harry said and hugged Draco back. Draco looked at Harry and saw all the emotions in that emerald green eyes of his. There was angst,sadness, sorrow,pain,relief and hurt.

,,What is it Harry?,, Draco asked in an kind voice. Harry looked at him and then at the floor and said.,,C-Can we leave this place, please I-I just wanna leave.,,

,,Of course Harry, you don't need to ask.,, after he said that Draco helped the younger boy up and took his hand and walked with him out of the room but not before casting an glare full of hatred at Venom Dursley.

,,You are lucky that Harry needs me now or I would have already hexed you to insanity and after that to death.,, Draco said in an icy cold voice to Vernom as he and Harry walked out of the door.

Once they were out of the door Harry let out an breath of relief. Relief that he wasn't in the clutches of Vernom Dursley, relief that his boyfriend was by him, relief that he was saved but most of all the relief that he didn't got raped. He still was in shook but as soon as they stepped out of the room he felt better and came to his senses again. He looked at Draco and said.,,Thanks Dray.,,

,,No problem at all and you don't have to thank me Harry.,, Draco replied and smiled at the teen next to him and then said.,,Harry I don't want you to be in this house any longer then needed we should grab your things and then leave.,,

Harry looked at his boyfriend for an few seconds and then nodded. He really didn't wanna be in this house any longer either so he and Draco went to grab his wand and than his trunk and Hedwig. After they got everything they quickly went out of the house and Harry took one glance at the house when he was outside and thought. "I will never come here back, bye bye hell" and then walked to his blond haired gorgeous boyfriend.

After fifteen minutes of walking through the streets of Privet Drive, Harry suddenly noticed something and stoped walking. As Draco saw that the raven haired boy stoped walking he asked.,,What's wrong Harry?,,

,,I just remembered that you had cast crucio on him.,, Harry answered

,,So, he deserved it if nor more.,, Draco replied.

,,Yes he did deserve it I won't deny that but well look we all know that for underage it's not allowed to cast magic out of Hogwarts and well if it wouldn't have been that curse I think you wouldn't be in any trouble but Crucio is an unforgivable curse that is illegal, so what I'm saying is that aurors will be after you because of that and then you'll be in deep trouble and I don't want you to be in trouble or to get hurt.,,

,,Oh that's what your so worried about. Look Harry I don't care that I went against the rules the only thing that I care about is that your save now, so don't worry ok, I'm fine besides that bastard had luck the next time I'll see him I'll defiantly kill that muggle.,,

,,Yeah but Draco what will we do when aurors come, I bet that they are already searching for us.,,

,,If they find us and come to us and I say if, then we will lie and say that we didn't cast the curse.,,

,,Umm Dray don't you think that they can detect that the spell came from your wand or......Oh I see.,,

,,Yes you got it right, we will just simply say that some Deatheaters tried to attack you and stole my wand and that they couldn't stop themself from crucifing a muggle. We will say that when they didn't look you stupefied them and I got my wand back and then we left.,, Draco said and was quite proud of his plan.

,,Okay I admit they may believe our little story but only if we put something else into it.,,

,,And what?,,

,,We well we have to put the Dark mark up.,, Harry said and looked at Draco.

,,Harry do you think that's really necessary?,,

,,Yes I think they won't believe it otherwise.,,

,,Ok, I guess your right.,, Draco said and started to say the spell to cast the dark mark but before he could finish Harry grabbed his arm and stoped him.

,,Your already in enough trouble, let me do it with my wand.,, Harry said

,,Harry it's ok, you don't have to....,,

,,No I don't but I want to.,, Harry said with an determined look. Draco sighed and then said.,, Okay but be careful.,,

,,Kay I will.,, And after that said Harry cast the spell and after only a few seconds the dark mark was above the sky of Privet Drive.

,,okay so now that we done that I'm actually more afraid of Deatheaters then the aurors.,, Harry suddenly said.

,,Yeah I guess they wont be so pleased when words reach them that someone made an fake dark mark in an muggle town.,, Draco agreed with Harry. The two boys soon were at an playground and Harry thought it quite resembled the playground that he went to in his third year. Harry sat down on an swing and thought about everything that had just happened over an hour ago. Draco also thought about the things that had just happened and then an thought hit him and he knew he just had to ask Harry.,,Harry I was wondering how was I able to come into your room. I mean first I'm in my own room reading an book and then I suddenly am surrounded by some blue bright light and then I'm suddenly by you in your room, so yeah you know what I mean.,,

,,Yeah I do know what you mean and to be honest I don't know what happened either. The only thing I know is that when he tried to do you know what to me, I got really scared and I knew that noone would help me and than I thought about well about you and I wished that someone would help, that you would help me and then when he s-started to force himself m-more on me the room was suddenly surrounded by blue light and then when the light was away I saw you standing there. So you see I'm as clueless as you are and to tell the truth I didn't really care at that moment how you came to me I only wanted to go away, I wanted not to be r-raped.,, Harry said to his older boyfriend and then added

,,Through when I think back about it right now, it was kinda strange I wished that you were there and I suddenly felt some power in me and then you were there so yeah strange.,, Draco looked at Harry thoughtfully and then smiled at him before saying in an concerned voice.,,Harry I don't want to push you or anything but do you wanna talk about what nearly had happened to you.,,

,,No I don't want to talk about it besides you already know what he did and what that stupid paedophile wanted to do to me.,, Harry snapped and then looked to Draco apologizesiv.

,,I'm sorry Draco, it's just I only want to forget what just nearly had happened and I didn't want to snap at you it's only well I guess I'm still kinda in shook.,,

,,It's ok Harry I understand.,,

,,So any idea were I can now go to?,, Harry suddenly asked the blond teen.

,,No not really, the only thing that I know is that you won't go back to that place and that I'll be with you.,,

,,You mean you wont go home?,,

,,Nope, I'll stay with you, after all someone has to make sure that you won't get yourself into trouble again cause we all know getting in trouble is one of the things you can do best .,,

,,It's not like I'm searching for trouble it's actually the other way around, trouble always searches me. And Draco what will your parents think, won't they be concerned were their son suddenly went off to?,,

,,Nah not really, through my father will be a little scared that I ran away because I didn't wanna be near the man that had hurted my boyfriend.,,

,,Huh?, Does your father know about me being your boyfriend?.,,

,,Yes he knows, you must know Harry my father isn't really the person that you all think he is. Truth be told my father does despise muggles as do I but still my father doesn't really like to hurt schoolkids or innocents. And yes the Malfoy family is a dark wizard family but still it doesn't mean we enjoy hurting everyone. My father joined the Dark Lord when he had turned eighteen because he believed in the ideals of the Dark Lord, he believed that muggles would be the downfall of the magical world and he still does believe in it. My father killed and tortured a lot of people but never people underage, never children or teenagers no he didn't want to be such an person that kills children. When the Dark Lord found out that someone had the power to stop him he decided to kill the boy before he could grow up. When my father heard about that he didn't know what to do on one side he didn't want to betray his lord and on the other side he didn't want that an innocent baby would have to die because of some prophesy, so he decided to ask an friend for help. He told his best friend Severus Snape about it and asked what he would do in his case and through that talk he decided that the Dark Lord wasn't the right path for him. He knew that he couldn't leave the Deatheaters so easily so he couldn't really do anything besides allowing his friend to tell it to Dumbledore. Well when the Dark Lord went to kill the baby my father already saw black, he knew that noone had ever over lived the death curse but to his surprise the baby didn't die, no the baby lived and surprise surprise the curse backfired on Voldemord and nearly killed him. My father was glad that the baby hadn't died and with Voldemord gone he decided to do try to avoid the Deatheaters and to find his own path. But when Voldemord returned this year, my father had to act like he would hate the boy that had lived, he had to act like he was still the loyal Deatheater of the Dark Lord even through he didn't like it one bit. He hated seeing the boy in pain when he cursed him with unforgivable's but he had no choice he couldn't let his emotionless mask drop. So you see Harry my father isn't really such an bad guy and he doesn't like hurting you either, he only did it because he had to remain his facade when the Dark Lord came back. Well the other things like the muggle hate or the muggleborn despise or the purebloods are the best things they are true but only those facts nothing else.,,

,,Wow I must say I would have never guessed that.,, Harry said bemused at how good Lucius Malfoy had played his role.

,,Yep, so you see you don't have to be afraid of what my father thinks about our relationship or about you, he actually is quite glad that you're my boyfiend.,,

,,oh okay.,, Harry said but then got an weird feeling.

,,Hey Dray do you also feel this pull?,, the raven haired boy asked.

,,What pull Harry, I can't feel any pull.,, Draco answered a bit irritated

,,I feel like someone's calling me to them, like someone is searching for me...but that's impossible, really I must still be in an weird mood because of the nearly rape.,, Harry said and looked to his boyfriend. Draco only nodded cause he didn't really know what to say.

,,Harry did you just see that light?,, Draco suddenly asked.

,,So I guess it's not only me that goes crazy,, Harry said and then added.,,Yeah I saw it to but I thought it was just my imagination so I didn't really pay it any attention, through now I think I should have.,,

,,Dray whatever happens please don't leave me alone.,,

,,I wont leave you alone I promise.,,

But suddenly after Draco said that they were wrapped up in that strange light and then they were suddenly gone, away from Privet drive and nothing then tin air was left.

_**10 minutes earlier in San Francisco (at the Manor) **_

Paige and Phoebe were siting on the couch in the living room and were discussing ways how they could find their nephew, when their other two sisters came into the room with the book of shadows and sat next to them. Piper soon said.,,Prue I think you should call him with the spell to find a lost witch after all he is a witch so it has to work.,,

Prue considered that for an moment and then said.,,Yeah it would work but only if he really already has started to get his powers cause if he yet hasn't got his wiccan magic it won't work, so should we really try it?.,,

,,Of course we should try it Prue, besides I think he already has got his wiccan magic so I believe it will work.,, The youngest of the sisters said.

Prue looked at her sisters and then said.,,Ok I think we should call him together after all four is better then one.,, The other three witches nodded at their sister and then they spoke together the spell to find an lost witch.

_**Power of the witches rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to us, who call you near  
Come to us and settle here  
They spilt a little blood into the mortar.  
Blood to blood, I summon thee  
Blood to blood, return to me**_

_**Back to the present time in San Francisco (at the Manor) **_

After the sisters had spoken the spell there was for a few moments nothing but then there was bright lights and when the light was away there were two boys before them. One boy had raven hair and emerald eyes and the other boy had blond hair and grey eyes. Prue gave a sigh of relief when she knew that the spell had worked. She looked at the two boys and saw the confused look on their faces.

When Harry looked where he and Draco were he was confused, he didn't know how and why they got into this room. "And who are this people that are staring at me?" Harry thought looking around the living room that he and Draco were in.

,,What the hell, where are we?,, Harry spoke up and looked to Prue,Piper,Paige, Phoebe and Leo. It didn't take much for Harry to see that the four women were related to each other after all they looked quite alike "maybe they are sisters" he thought.

,,Yeah were are we?,,Draco said and glared at the five people that he didn't know. The five people looked at first to Draco then to Harry and then back to Draco and then they turned back to Harry and started to stare at him. Harry caught them staring at him and he didn't like it not even a bit.

,,Stop staring at me it's rude and getting on my nerves.,, Harry said to them.

,,Sorry we just are really glad to see you and to know that it really did work.,,

,,What do you mean?,, Harry asked suspicious. ,,And who are you anyway?,,

,,I'm Prue Halliwell and those here....,, She showed to the three women.,,are my sisters Piper, Phoebe and Paige and that....,,she showed to the man.,, Is Pipers husband Leo Wyaat.,, Prue said and paused for an moment but then spoke up again.,,Please sit down Harry, I will tell you something that only a few people know and the stuff that I will tell you will be a shock for you I think but I have to tell you it, so please sit down and listen to me.,,

,,Do you think I'm stupid, you work for _**him**_ don't you.,, Harry replied.

Prue sighed and then said.,,Look we aren't working for anyone and we don't want to hurt you in any way so please let us explain to you why you're here and such.,, Harry looked at her for an moment before deciding and then he spoke up.

,,Ok I will listen to whatever you have to say.,, Draco looked at Harry worried but didn't say anything.

,,Thanks for letting me explain.,,Prue said and smiled an gentle smile at him, then spoke again. ,,This will be maybe really hard for you to understand or to accept and I wont deny that you will maybe feel angry and betrayed and it will be an shock for you at first....,, she paused for an moment but soon started to speak up again.,,but it is time to tell you the truth, the whole truth. So please don't interrupt me until I told you everything.,,

She took a deep breath breathe and then said.,,Nearly fifteen years ago I had to make an really hard decision. I just had got my baby since five months to that time and I loved the baby so much, the baby was a little boy and he had emerald eyes. He had already wrapped the whole family around his finger even his dad couldn't take his eyes of him. We were all really happy even through he gave us some trouble but still we loved him really much. But one day my younger sister Phoebe had an premonition in that vision she saw the source of all evil kill my little baby. It was of course an big shock for us and we tried everything to stop it from happening but Phoebe kept having those visions about my son and so we had to decide how we could save him. I will never forget the day when I decided to give him away to other people that would also care for him like he was theirs, I will never forget how sad I was for giving him away but at the end I had to cause it was the only way to save him. So I had to give him away even through it hurted so much. The family that me and my boyfriend choose for him was one that was related to us and that we knew, it was the family of my cousin Lily. I knew that Lily would take good care about my son and my boyfriend once was an friend of her's so we both knew that our son would be save with them so we gave our baby to them and they promised to take care and to protect my little boy. We all knew that we had to hold this an secret for some time, noone besides our family knew about the truth but we all knew that when it was save for my son again I would take him back. But fate isn't always so kind. Harry I think you already know what I'm trying to tell you......,,

She took an deep breath and then said.,,Harry the baby it was you.......you are my son.,,

* * *

**AN: So what do you all think about this chapter please tell me in reviews so yeah please R&R Ja-Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone how did you like the previous chapter, Yeah well here's chapter five and as always I hope you'll all enjoy it oh and please review, please I really need to know what you think about this story.**

**Main couple in this story:**** Harry and Draco**

**Other pairings in this story:**** Hermione and Ron, Chris and Bianca, Severus and Prue.**

**Warnings:**** This fic contains Yaoi that means boy x boy slash and such, Dumbledore bashing, mention of abuse, mention of rape or nearly, maybe spoilers for people that haven't read the HP books or haven't watched the Charmed series**

**Disclaimer:**** All HP characters belong to JK Rowling and all Charmed characters belong to whoever made them. Enjoy!**

**,,hello,, =talking **

_**/ hello / **_**= parseltongue**

"**hello" = thoughts**_**Chapter five**_

* * *

Silence there was only sinlence for some few moments and then Harry spoke up

,,W-What do you mean with I am your son, sorry Mrs Halliwell but are you crazy. I can't be your son, I just can't.,, the last part he whispered.

"Is that woman crazy does she really think I'm her son" Harry thought.

,,I mean it's really an nice story and all but I don't really believe it. Look my parents are dead, they died fourteen years ago so you can't be my mother cause my mother is dead.,,Harry said in denial. Prue looked deeply in Harry's eyes and than said.,,Please believe me, Harry if you weren't in denial then you would know that I'm saying the truth. Harry I'm not lying, I am really your mother. You're my son you have to believe it or it will destroy you.,,

Harry looked at the floor. If she really was his mother then he could have an family and maybe he could be loved but Harry couldn't believe it so easily and he had all rights not to, after all he only got lies from Dumbledore and from other adults.

,,If that's really true then why didn't you take me in after they died and don't say you didn't know cause if she really was your cousin then you should have known.,,

Prue sighed and then said in an gentle voice.,,Yes I did know that they died and I did thought about taking you back to me but it wouldn't have worked out, nobody but me,your dad,Lily,James,my sisters and Leo knew about you not being the Potters real son and even if it would have worked to get you back it would have been to much of a risk for you, the source of all evil was still after you so I decided against taking you back for the time being and believe me it broke my and your dads hearts to let you go but we had to if we wanted you to be save, it was the only way and I hope that you can forgive us and accept us as your family.,,

Harry didn't really know what to think about this whole him being a Halliwell story. He was still a little upset because of the previous event at the Dursleys and now to top the whole situation he suddenly is told that he has family. That his real parents were alive and that they wanted him, they wanted him in the family, his family really wanted him. He knew that the story he just was told was true. He knew that Prue Halliwell was and is his mother but there was also something that Harry couldn't figure out so he decided to ask. ,,Ok maybe I believe you but still one thing is odd about your story and that is the fact that if I'm really your son than why do I look so much like James Potter after all I don't think that you would have had an relationship with your cousins husband so I quite don't know how I can look just like him.,,

,,Well that's one of the easier things to explain. We knew that we had to make you at least look a bit like James and Lilly so we made an spell that would change your looks and so it ended you looking like him, trough your eyes were still the same as before but that wasn't an problem but when I now think about it some people should have at least wondered how you can look so much like James but oh well at the end it only helped. Oh and now that you know about everything we could take the spell away from you but of course only if you want.,,

Harry could see and knew that Prue wasn't lying and he also knew that people can change their looks with glamores or blood adoption and other stuff, so he knew that Prue's story must be true. He looked at Prue and noticed that she looked kinda young to have an 14 years old son.

,,Um no offence but you look like thirty and I'm fourteen so er where you really pregnant with sixteen that's kinda odd, I mean from your story you would think that you were over twenty but sixteen?,,

Prue smiled at him sadly and said. ,,Your really observant. It's true I look like in my thirty's and technically I am right now thirty but actually I would be in my fourty's. You must know, I never gave up the hope to get you back but with the source of evil still alive I couldn't get you back back then so I decided to kill the source but it didn't work and one day he sent an demon assassin after me, Piper and Phoebe. We could stop him from killing but at the end people found out that we were witches and things didn't work good for us. Piper got shoot at dying and Phoebe was in the underworld and I well I was in an hospital seeing my younger sister slowly dying and the FBI behind my back. I didn't know what to do to save my sister and then suddenly an idea hit me, what if we turn back time so that we're at the beginning of the day so I told Leo my plan and then we turned back time. But as I already said fate and destiny is sometimes really cruel and so things didn't really go as I planed. We forgot what happend and when Shaks attacked it was to late. We couldn't defeat him, he first killed the person that we had to save and then attacked me and after that Piper. When leo came to save us it was already to late. He could only save Piper but not me. I was dead and with that the power of three was also dead but something unexpected happened, at my funeral Phoebe meet a young women and got an vision about her being killed by Shaks but before Phoebe could warn her the women left the funeral. Soon Phoebe found out where the women was and she saw that when the women was attacked she orbed away, you must know Harry only Whitelighter's can orb so it was quite surprising.,,

Leo saw Harry's confused look at the mention of Whitelighter's so he explained

,,Whitelighters are quite like the angels that normal humans believe in. They help people but more specific they help wicca witches. Whitelighter's get charges assigned and usesaly only wicca witches get one but also future Whitelighter's can get an Whitelighter sometimes. Whitelighter's have healing powers, can sense their charges and can orb to any place they want to.,,

Harry silently thanked Leo for his explaining.

,,Ok so back to the story. Phoebe and the others were quite surprised but nobody knew about the women. Soon they found out who the women was. Her name was Paige Mathews and she was our younger half sister. Nobody but our mom and granma knew about Paige so you can guess how surprised they all were. Well with Paige being our sister the power of three was back and together they did the thing that I never could, they defeated the source. After some time they started to call my spirit and we talked and I began to know Paige better and better from day to day. I died when you were three and eleven years later there was an chance given to my sisters to get me back to life and they took the chance. So now I'm here alive and hoping that you can understand why I gave you to my cousin and I hope you can accept me as your mother and the others as your family cause we really love you.,,

Everyone looked at Harry and Harry himself looked at Prue and said.

,,So you were dead until some time ago I see. I can forgive you that you gave me to the Potters after all you only wanted to help me I get that. But I can't forgive you for leaving me by the Dursley's, cause truth be told if you would have toke me in then I would have never been by them and then they would have never been able to do those things so yeah it is actually your fault that those things happened to me. I understand that you only wanted me to be save from demons or whatever but still I wasn't save from the Dursley's and I can't stop myself from blaming you for that. I mean I could have had an family if you would have took me in and an somewhat normal childhood, so forgive me for saying this but I don't give a damn for your explanations about how I was saver there. Everything would have been better then living by them, everything even death.,,

Prue was taken aback by Harry's words. "What happened to him, what did those people do to my son?" she thought.

,,Do you hate me Harry?,, Prue asked the teenager

,,No I don't but I can't forgive you for leaving me by them.,, Harry answered

,,Harry what did the Dursley's do to upset you so much?,,

,,Nothing that you could change.,,

,,Harry please tell me, I only wanna help you but I can't if you won't talk.,,

,,Just....just leave me all alone.,, Harry yelled. He couldn't take it anymore all this new news and all this emotions that he suddenly felt. He was happy that he could maybe have an family but he also felt betrayed. And he couldn't take the pain anymore that came with the flashbacks of the beatings and of the nearly rape, it all was just to much for Harry. He ran out of the room with tears in his eyes. As soon as Harry was out of the room Draco and Prue wanted to go after him but Paige stoped them. ,,I think it's better if I talk to him. After all I can understand the most how it is to suddenly be a part of an family you didn't know about and there is also something I must ask him.,,

,,Paige is right Prue, I think she can get more to him right now then you. There was so much hurt and pain in his emotions and there was also the feeling of betrayal, something really bad must have happened to him so I think it's really better if you wait till he's calmed down a bit.,, Phoebe said.

Prue sighed. ,,Okay you go and talk to him Paige but be careful to not make him more upset.,,

,,Sure, sure.,, and after that Paige went to Harry.

Draco didn't like this, he wanted to comfort his boyfriend he wanted to be there for Harry but those people just kept ignoring him and made decisions without him. No Draco didn't like this at all so he spoke up not really caring about there opinion. ,,I will go to Harry.,,

,,What?, No you won't, Paige is already going to him so just stay here and wait like us.,,

Draco glared at the blue eyed women and said. ,,I won't take orders from you.,,

Prue just knew that this kid wasn't going to let it go and it annoyed her that he didn't do what she told him to do. ,,Listen kid my sister will help Harry so just wait and stop being so arrogant.,,

,,You can't order me around and Harry needs me.,,

,,I may can't order you around but I live here and if you don't stop complaining then I will trow you out of my house.,,

,,You wouldn't dare.,,

,,Oh, wouldn't I?,,

Draco glared daggers at the women and then said. ,,You can't forbid me from helping Harry.,,

Before Prue could reply Phoebe walked over to Draco and than said.

,,You want to help him don't you, then just wait for him until Paige and he come back. It won't help him in anyway when you and Prue start to fight over him. I can see that your only worried about him but you have to wait until he's ready.,,

Then she looked at her oldest sister and said to her. ,,And it defiantly won't help anyone if you start to fight with Harry's friend. What has gotten into you, why are you getting so bitchy to that kid.,,

,,Phoebe stop trying to read my emotions.,,

,,No Prue don't try to distract me from the topic. You can't just be so mean to an kid that you don't even know and especially not since he's only worrying over Harry so......Oh I see what your problem is. But Prue don't think like that and don't let it out on that kid.,,

,,Hey my name is not kid, I'm Draco Malfoy so stop calling me kid.,,

,,Yeah ok sorry, So Prue stop letting your anger out on Draco.,,

Prue sighed. ,,I'm sorry I just didn't think Harry would react so bad, I didn't think that he would hate me but I guess I was wrong. He hates me doesn't he.,,

,,No Prue he doesn't hate you. Of all his emotions there wasn't even a tin of hate against you or anyone in this room, there was a lot of pain but I could also sense happiness. So cheer up big sis he doesn't hate you and I think he will soon come to love you as his mom.,,

,,You really think that? Okay I guess maybe your right.,, Prue looked to Draco and then said. ,,I'm sorry for being a bit mean to you.,,

Draco looked at her for an moment before answering. ,,I guess you only let your worry for Harry out on me so I accept your apologize and I guess I'll just wait till Harry comes back.,,

Prue smiled at the blond boy and said. ,,So wanna have something to drink while Paige talks to Harry?,,

Paige soon found Harry at the attic leaning on an wall sitting on the floor while holding his knees and arms to his chest. She slowly approached him to not startle him.

,,You know, I kinda know how you feel right now. It's hard to believe right? It's hard to accept in your heart that you suddenly have an family and you feel like falling apart.,, Paige said.

Harry looked up and looked into her eyes and saw understanding and love in them. He knew that he could trust her at least a bit.

,,Yeah I quite feel like that.,, Harry whispered.

,,That's nothing to feel guilty about, we all understand that this must be quite hard for you and we don't think bad of you cause of your reaction that you just had.,, Paige said to Harry.

How... how did you feel when you found out them being your sisters and all and how did you begin to care about them?,, Harry asked.

,,Hmm let me think,, The brown haired witch rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

,,I think at first I felt betrayed and unloved by my real parents I felt like my real parents didn't love me enough and I blamed them for everything that went wrong in my life but I soon understood and forgave them. But with Piper and Phoebe it wasn't so easy, for one they had just had lost Prue to that time and Piper didn't really accept me and then there was the point that I didn't wanted to be an copy or an replacement of Prue. So I felt quite bad, I felt as if I was intruding their family. Well now I know it was silly from me to feel like that back then but back then I just was scared. Well after hanging some weeks out with Phoebe and Piper we started to have a sisterly bond, I saw that they saw me as me and not as an replacement and I started to trust them and soon after that we began to care a lot for each other. But still to that time I never truly felt like an part of the whole family not without Prue's approval or acception. So one day I called her spirit and we talked about everything and I mean really everything. At the end of the talk she told me that she already saw me as her sister before I called her and with that said I felt from that day on that I really truly was part of the family. I kept calling her spirit from that day on and we soon also had an deep sisterly bond. And you can see I'm quite happy right now and I must say everything was worth it, every little fight that I had with my sisters was worth this. I now have three caring sisters, two brothers in law, three nephews, three wonderful nice's, one loving husband and two twin girls and one little boy on my own. Oh and through I actually never pick favs, I think you are my favorite nephew Harry.,,

Harry took all the information in and waited for an moment before telling her

,,I see, you really do know how I feel. I'm glad for you that everything went well and I think I could also care for you all but I.....well I don't know if I'm able to forget my past.,,

,,Harry can I ask you something?,,

,,O-okay I guess you can.,,

Paige smiled at Harry and then said while choosing her words carefully.

,,Harry I noticed that you don't like the Dursley's and I noticed from your outburst from before that you wasn't really cared about by them. I work in an children care agency and I work most times with kids that are or were abused and such so I quite know what to look for in someone to see if they were abused and Harry I must ask you this, did the Dursley's abuse you?,,

Harry just looked at Paige unsure of what to answer.

,,Believe me, you can trust me, I won't tell anyone until you want them to know Harry.,,

Harry looked away and then back to Paige. He knew that he could trust Paige and he also felt an conection to her but Harry was unsure of telling her what happened over all the years that he lived with the Dursley's. He nether really talked to anyone about all the pain that he felt from the way that he was treated by the Dursley's so he didn't know if he could tell Paige but when he looked into Paige eyes he knew that the witch wouldn't crash his trust in her. And he actually wanted to talk to someone about everything so he soon started telling

,,I always felt that I was different then normal people and the Dursley's always treated me bad but until I was eleven they never really punished me with beatings or such only with words and chores but when I got my Hogwarts letter they started to show me more meaner to me. They always had called me names but soon when I got the letter their favorite nickname for me was freak. They didn't want me to go to Hogwarts but they couldn't fight against Hagrid. When I came back to them from my first year they were so angry at me and said that I shouldn't have come back. My uncle Vernom or well I guess he isn't really my uncle now right, so anyway Vernom had the most anger and despise towards me and he said that I deserved more punishment then doing their chores. They stopped giving me more than one meal per day but that wasn't enough in his eyes, he soon started to punish me with cupping boiling hot water on my hands and he told me that it was my own fault for being disrespectful to him. At first I couldn't take the pain but after some months of this new punishment I got used to it and started to get immune against that pain. I was glad when I went to my second year but I also felt wary of the day when I had to return to the Dursley's but to my surprise they didn't change they way of punishment until the day after my third year. Vernom one day came to me and said that the water and the starving wasn't enough punishment for me and then he started to beat me. Day after day and it only got worse every day. Than the day before my fourth year Vernom beated me up like he never did before he first pulled my hands into burning hot water, then took an knife an cut me in the face and then when he had enough fun with the water and the knife he started to beat me with his belt. I never told anyone before about this so please don't tell anyone about it.,,

Paige was angry, she knew from her job that a lot of children are abused but this wasn't the usual abuse that she knew of this was just one word cruel.

,,I already told you Harry, I won't tell anyone not even Prue.,,

Harry gave her an light smile and tried to cover his pain with fake cheerfulness but Paige could see that something was wrong.

,,Oh no, Harry I'm so sorry I didn't want to make you remember what happened.,, Paige said in concern.

,,It-It's okay,, Harry lie to her but Paige knew better then that. She walked to Harry and hugged him.

,,You can always come to me if you need to talk to someone, Harry I'm always there for you don't forget that.,, Harry nodded at the brown haired women.

,,You blame Prue for it right? But Harry don't blame her, blame them and fight your inner demons you can do it I know you can and I believe in you.,,

,,I'm sorry, I know it's not her fault but it's so hard, I just I don't know how to forget. I really want to forget about the abuse and such but it just comes all back but I can forgive Prue no mom, I can forgive my mom for not taking me back when I was little.,, Harry said.

Paige smiled at Harry and then said. ,,So should we go back to the others?,, Harry only nodded.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like this chapter and what do you think about Harry's reaction was it to emotionful or was it to over reacted or did you like it. Well you can tell me all this in reviews so yeah please review.**

**The next chapter will be soon out so keep on looking for it but so yeah Ja-Ne **


	6. Chapter 6

**Main couple in this story:**** Harry and Draco**

**Other pairings in this story:**** Hermione and Ron, Chris and Bianca, Severus and Prue.**

**Warnings:**** This fic contains Yaoi that means boy x boy slash and such, Dumbledore bashing, mention of abuse, mention of rape or nearly, maybe spoilers for people that haven't read the HP books or haven't watched the Charmed series**

**Disclaimer:**** All HP characters belong to JK Rowling and all Charmed characters belong to whoever made them. Enjoy!**

**,,hello,, =talking **

_**/ hello / **_**= parseltongue**

"**hello" = thoughts**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter six**_

When Harry was back in the living room the room went silent and everyone looked at him waiting for him to do or say something. Harry looked around the room in his own thoughts before looking at his mother, he sighed and than he gave Prue an light smile and said. ,,I'm sorry for getting mad at you.,,

Prue was surprised by the boys sudden kindness and trust in his voice "must have been an really big talk if he's so calm right now" the super witch thought. Prue smiled at Harry and then said. ,,It's fine,,

,,No, I really shouldn't have blamed you for all that stuff that went wrong in my life. So I guess you're my mom huh?, oh well I should better get used to it from now on.,,

Prue beamed at Harry, she saw behind Harry's words and knew that they meant he could forgive her for giving her away but most of all they said that he accepted her as his mother. She smiled an gentle and fond smile at her son.

There was an uncomfortable silence and Harry suddenly got nervous. Now that the shock of having an real family alive waved off he felt nervous of what to do next. "Man what should I do now? Maybe I should ask her some questions or ahh I'm just not good in this stuff." Harry thought while deciding what to do next.

,,So do you have some questions that you wanna ask Harry, now's the time I'll answer you them, well if I can,, Prue suddenly said

,,Um so nobody besides this family and the Potters knew about me being your son?,, Harry didn't really know what he should ask so he just thought that he should start with some random questions.

,,Well your dad's best friend also knew that you were ours and not the Potters son but over that I think noone knew besides the family of course. But Harry is that really the question that you wanted to ask?,, Prue replied to her son.

No Harry knew it wasn't but he didn't know how to form his question so that it didn't came out the wrong way.

,,No I mean yes I wanted to know that too but I actually wanted to ask something else. What changed?,,

,,What do you mean Harry?,,

,,I mean what made you tell me the truth now, is it because the source of death is dead now?,,

,,The Source of Evil,, Piper said

,,Huh?,,

,,What piper meant is that it's the source of evil not the source of death.,,

,,Oh,,

,,Yes, well to answer your question yes it's true that I can now tell you the truth because the source of evil is dead and that means that you can be with your real family from now on and it's because I'm back to life so yes that's the reason.,,

,,Than why not sooner, I mean shortly after the source was killed?,,

,,You were only four to the time when my sisters killed the source and I was already dead to that time, do you really think that someone would have believed my sisters if they would have gone to an child care agency and said that they are your aunts? I don't think so and if they would have believed them then they would have asked why we gave you away and why noone knew of this. So yeah I think they wouldn't have given you back to your real family and we thought that you would be saver that way, because of that we all choose to wait until we could tell you about this all. I'm sorry but we thought it was only for your best.,,

,,It's okay I understand, I just wanted to know why you told me now and not sooner so yeah.,,

,,Ok. So any other questions?,,

,,um yeah.,,

,,Then ask, I will answer them don't worry just ask,,

Harry hesitated for an moment but then thought that it was stupid. "It's only normal that I wanna know, so I shouldn't be afraid or nervous to ask"he thought.

,,So if James isn't my dad then who is?,,

Prue looked kinda nervous suddenly and Harry thought that it was odd.

"Did I say something wrong" Harry thought while waiting for an answer.

Prue soon got out of her nervous state and looked behind Harry, that made Harry turn around but behind him was nothing and nobody.

"Ok that's odd" He thought to himself.

Prue suddenly smiled again and Harry stoped thinking that something was up.

,,Well your dad is an really wonderful man and yeah I know that wasn't your question but before I tell you who your father is I wanna tell you that he loves you with all his heart and that he did the things he did only to protect you.,,

Harry got worried by her last words. "Things that he did? Does that mean I know him? " Oh if Harry only knew how right he was but he didn't know and so he only shrugged the thought of and waited for Prue to continue. When prue didn't continue he decided to ask her again.

,,So who exactly is my dad?,,

,,I can tell you woldn't believe it,, an voice behind Harry suddenly said.

Harry jumped because of the sudden presence of an person behind him and than he noticed that he knew that voice and also recognized it.

"Oh shit it couldn't be could it?" Harry thought before turning around to see the person that had spoken. His eyes widened when he saw someone he wouldn't have expected to see quite yet. The person only smirked at him with eyes full of caring, something Harry had never seen in the eyes of this person towards him. The man that stood behind him well now before him was.......

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for your reviews I really appreciate them and I hope you'll continue with reviewing. Wah I'm so evil making an cliffhanger again but I couldn't stop myself so yeah.**

**So tell me do you have an idea who this mysterious person is? **

**Well please review so Ja-Ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey minna-san here's a new chapter and I hope you will enjoy reading it. In this chapter you will find out who Harry's real father is "smiles evil" poor Harry will get the shock of his life nah I'm not that mean or am I "smiles innocently", well that's for you to find out.**

**Oh and an special thanks to my lovely reviewers your all so kind and you all make me to want to update as soon as possible so thanks.  
****Okay now back to the story**

* * *

**Chapter seven**

_**The man that stood before him was......**_

,,V-V-Voldemord !??,,

,,My my, Harry are you so shocked to see me that you start to yell around.,,

,,What do you want from here?,,

,,Isn't that obvious?,,

,,Oh yeah right I forgot, of course it's obvious you're here to kill me.,,

,,You see, that's were your wrong.,,

,,Oh yeah? Well then leave this place Voldemord.,,

,,Sorry but no. And please don't call me Voldemord cause that's not who I am.,,

,,What do you mean that's not who you are? You look like him well not like the snake voldemord more like Tom Riddle but still, so don't deny it. What do you think you'll gain of this denial game anyway,,

The man that denied to be Voldemord chuckled and then said.

,,I'm not Voldemord but your right I do look quite alike to that memory of him, that's because I'm Tom Riddle.,,

Tom smirked at the look on Harry's face.

,,But if your Tom Riddle then you are Voldemord.,, Harry said somewhat between stubbornness and confusement.

"What is this stupid new mind game trick of his" Harry thought.

,,Wrong. I'm not that guy that came to life at that tournament, neither am I the guy that killed the Potters on Halloween night.,,

"Does he really think I'll believe that trick of his" Harry asked himself.

,,Oh come on what is this new trick of yours? Do you think you can now kill me with words?.,,

,,No I don't think so but look on the other side if I really was the Voldemord you know then wouldn't I have already tried to kill you?,,

,,Well yes you would but still why should I believe you, besides you already said that your Tom Riddle and the last time that I checked Voldemords real name was Tom Riddle.,,

,,You are clever Harry but your to stubborn for your own good. Well I guess I'll just have to explain it to you.  
Yes I am Tom Riddle, no I'm not Voldemord, no I'm not pulling a trick on you and no I'm not here to kill you or anyone else in this room.  
My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and I am right now 40 years old. My mother was a witch and she died after she gave birth to me.  
I was sent into an orphan and I lived there until I was eleven. I always knew that I was special and I could always do things that no other kid in the orphans could do so when one day that old fool Dumbledore came to me and said that I was an wizard I wasn't surprised.  
My first two years in Hogwarts went quite normal. I was the best in my year and I was like an leader to the Slytherins no I was their leader.  
I loved the Dark Arts and that made Dumbledore suspicious of me and he always kept an close look on me. In my third year I soon found out about my heritage and that I was the heir of Slytherin that was also not an real surprise to me after all I had the gift of Parseltongue and that my dear Harry can only have people from the Salazza Slytherin line. Dumbledore was a fool at thinking that I didn't know about all that and he was really going on my nerves. He tried to use and manipulate me for his ways and I didn't like it. I always despised muggles and muggleborns and I always knew that they would be the downfall of the wizard world. I tolerated half-bloods but I loved pure-bloods. In my fifth year I found the chamber of secrets and I let out the basilisk at the muggleborn students. From that day on Dumbledore was more suspicious then ever and I had to be more careful. When I left Hogwarts I was really talented in Dark Arts not to say one of the best. I went to Little Hangingten to kill my worthless muggle father and I did. After that day I made it to my next goal to change the wizarding world, I wanted the muggles far away from the wizarding world and also the muggleborns away. But alas that stupid old fool found out about my plans and ruined them when he told the ministry that I went dark. I had to hide and so I did. I knew that I had to hide far away from Dumbledores reach and I soon formed an brilliant plan. The plan was to make memories of me. One was my old diary that you and that weasley girl had, and the other were things that the founders once owned. When I made this memories I made one last final step to my plan, another me, a copy of me that looked like me and acted like me. I gave him the name Voldemord and then when I made sure that I did everything of my plan I put it into action. I travelled into time to be exactly I travelled into 10 years after my leave of Hogwarts and the moment I steped out of the time portal I knew my plan had worked, noone would be able to find me now after all they were now after the copy of me that I created Voldemord. But over all that I knew that I should be better on my hood and go for a while away from the wizarding world or at least from Britain so I went to San Francisco and there I meet an wonderful person. I didn't like the thought of me liking an muggle but I couldn't deny the fact that the women had captured my heart. We soon started to date and I soon found out about her and her families secret. She and her sisters we're wicca witches. And that lit my whole mood up, cause after that I knew that I didn't like an worthless muggle, I liked an powerful witch so it was ok for me to have an relationship with her. One year after me and her were together she got pregnant and I was totally happy of this. When she bore my heir I was so glad but soon we had to give him away to a other family to save his life. I always watched him from the shadows and I always loved my kid. Well noone found out that Voldemord isn't the real Tom riddle so my plan worked. And I know your very clever so I guess that you already know who my son is.,,

Harry was shocked beyond believe. He was the son of Tom Riddle and Voldemord wasn't the real Tom Riddle. If this wouldn't be so shocking he would laugh about how fucked up his life was. But this was to serious to laugh.

Draco paled as he listened to the story that Tom Riddle just had told Harry. He knew that Riddle had spoken the truth and he didn't think of Harry bad of it but he was worried about his boyfriend he only hoped that Harry would take this whole news in good, he really hoped it.

Prue was nervous she knew everything about her ex boyfriend's past and also about she accepted Tom for the person that he is even if he is an dark wizard. But she was nervous, she was nervous about Harry's reaction to his dad. "I only hope his reaction to his dad won't be as bad as it was to me"

Tom was totally relaxed, he didn't worry that his son wouldn't believe him and he didn't worry that he would take the news bad. He knew that Harry would accept him after all he wasn't Voldemord and he knew that Harry didn't mind Dark wizards. "The Malfoy boy is proof" he thought.

Paige worried about her nephew. She knew that he had had an rough childhood and she knew that until now he believed that Tom Riddle was Voldemord. She didn't worry that Harry wouldn't accept Tom but she was worried that it was all to much to Harry at once.

Phoebe tried to read Harry's feelings but she was surprised to see that she couldn't. "well then I guess I have to wait until he does something" she thought.

Piper and Leo both were calm and didn't worry to much that Harry's reaction could be bad.

Harry noticed the silence and sighed, he really hated being in the spot light of everyonce's attention. He thought over the whole things that he had been told today, over and over in his head and decided what to do. He looked at Tom. He could see that the man did care for him and that this wasn't Voldemord. This wasn't the merciless killer that he knew. Harry knew what to do.

,,Yeah well I guess that boy would be me.,,

Tom smirked. ,,Took you long enough to reply, I already got worried that you were in to much shock to speak.,,

,,Yeah well it isn't every day that you find out that the people that you thought were your parents aren't your real parents and that the most feared wizard isn't really who he seames to be and that Tom Riddle is your father.,,

Tom chuckled at his son's choose of words.

,,So let me guess I can speak to snakes because I'm also from the Slytherin line and not because of that scar.,,

,,I knew you were smart.,,

,,Ok. So to get everything straight to the point I am not an Potter I am an Halliwell, my parents are Prue Halliwell and Tom Riddle, I am not related to the Dursley's, Tom Riddle isn't really Voldemord, My dad is an Dark wizard, my mom is a good witch but not a witch from the wizarding world no she's a wiccan witch. I have a family that lives, noone besides the people in this room knows about me being not an Potter and if Dumbledore ever finds out about this he will try more then ever to use me. Can my life me more fucked up I guess not, oh wait I forgot some stupid lunatic named Voldemord is after my head oh well at least it's not an boring life.,, Harry said

,,So anything else that I should know? Any other dark secrets about me? No? Okay then I guess I can finally say, I'm glad that I know the whole truth.,,

Prue smiled at her son. She was glad that Harry didn't react like she had thought he would.

Draco relaxed after he heard Harry's words. "I guess I shouldn't have to worried so much about his reaction. Hmm now that I know he's ok I can start to have some fun and break this uncomfortable mood."

,,So Harry's the true heir of Slytherin right?,, Draco asked

,,That's right.,, Tom replied

,,And you thought I were it Harry.,,

,,Yeah well how should I have known.,,

,,I guess your right, but everyone else thought in second year it was you and they were right.,,

,,I guess.,,

,,OMG Harry I just realised something.,,Draco said"Let the fun begin"he thought

,,Really?,,

,,yep,,

,,kay so what did you realise?,,

,,Your not in Slytherin but in Gryffindor, Your such an cunning snake, spying for the sooo bad Slytherins I would have never guessed that.,, Draco teased

Harry smiled he knew that his boyfriend wanted to lighten up the mood so he decided to play along.

,,Yeah, what can I say. I'm just to cunning for anyone to notice me giving information to the Slytherin ice prince.,,

,,Oh Harry I'm hurt at your words, I'm not an ice prince.,, Draco said with fake hurt.

,,hmm than what are you?,, Harry teased

,,A hot snake prince of course,, Draco said

,,Your sooo right, Can you ever forgive me for mistaking you for an ice prince.,,

,,Hmm yeah but only if you kiss me.,,

,,Well I guess that I could do, if it makes my dear prince any better.,,

,,Yeah it does.,,

,,Hmm but I don know maybe I should just leave you to that Packinson girl.,,

,,Then I guess I can leave you to the weaseleta.,,

,,I'm shocked of your words,,

,,As if, I know that you don't like that girl.,,

,,Hmm I guess your right.,,

,,So make me forgive you or you will find yourself for one day in that annoying girls clutches.,,

,,You know the thought of it is kinda scary.,,

,,Yeah it sure is, so you better hurry up or I will have to punish my dear snake.,,

,,Hmm I guess I have no choose then.,,

,,Nope you don't it's me or one day with the weaselata,,

,,hmm yeah I guess I should really make you forgive me my dear ice prince. Upps I mixed things up again,,

,,Huh I guess that means you have to kiss me twice now for me to forgive you.,,

,,Hmm doesn't sound bad.,, Harry said.

Draco smirked this flirt game of his and Harry's was so fun.

,,So what are you waiting for.,,

,,For nothing.,, Harry said and then crashed his lips on Draco's. Draco smirked into the kiss and deepened it. Harry felt Draco bite his lower lip asking for entrance and so he obliged and let Draco's tongue enter his mouth. Harry soon mooned into the kiss as Draco deepened the passionate kiss more and more. He felt Draco's hands going under his shirt and then the kiss was interrupted by an cough of someone. Harry stopped kissing Draco and looked to see that his aunts, mother and his dad were looking at him and Draco. Draco let his hands leave Harry's chest and smirked at the blush on his boyfriends face but he smirked more when he saw Tom smirking at the couple and the four witches light wide eyes.

,,Um c-can you stop staring at me and Dray please.,, Harry asked embarrassed.

,,Hah I win the bet Phoebe,, Paige suddenly said to her older sister.

,,No fair, I also said that he had a thing for the blond.,,

,,Yep you did but I was the only one that said that they were already an couple so that means I win and you lose sis sorry.,,

,,okay okay you win I lose but I was so sure that they didn't yet know about there feelings for each other.,,

,,Yeah well still I won,,

,,Yeah yeah.,,Phoebe said in an annoyed voice.

Harry sweetdroped "They made an bet on me and Draco, crazy"

Draco smiled. "Those people aren't so bad as I thought, I'm glad that Harry can have an caring family from now on, through I wonder what their real reason for all this secrets were. I quite don't think that was the whole story that they told Harry. Oh well maybe I'm just paranoid."

,,So Harry do you wanna live with us from now on?,, Piper asked her nephew.

,,Umm only if you don't mind.,, Harry answered.

,,Of course we don't mind Harry.,, Prue said to her son.

,,O-ok than.,, The boy replied.

,,So it's fact from now on you'll live with us.,, Prue said and smiled at the teen.

,,Thanks.,, Harry said and returned the smile with one of his own few real smiles.

,,So Harry I guess you can later choose your room and someone will show you around the house but before that I have one question.,,

,,Ok.,,

,,Do you and Draco already do more than kissing?,,

Harry blushed and thought " What's that for an question to ask your son?"

,,N-no,, Harry stuttered while blushing. "Wah now I'm stuttering"

,,Okay then I guess I won't have to scold you.,,

,,Scold him for what?,, Draco asked and smirked

,,Well you know right?,, Prue replied to her son's boyfriend.

Draco decided to play innocent. ,,Not really.,,

.,,W-well you see eto.,,

Harry laughed. ,,He's playing with your mind, he loves to do that.,,

Draco smirked. ,, yep he's right I just love to mess with peoples heads.,,

,,So you were only teasing me?,, Prue asked

,,Yes I guess, after all I'm a Slytherin.,,

,,Brat.,,

,,What?,,

,,I said brat.,,

,,secret keeper,,

,,arrogant boy,,

,,annoying women,,

,,Um Draco, mom stop insulting each other.,,

Prue smiled.,, Don't worry Harry I'm also only doing fun I don't really think bad of him.,,

,,So you don't have anything against Draco am I correct,, "please let me be right"

,,Yes that's correct Harry.,,

,,Okay then I guess I'll ask you now.,,

,,Ask what?,,

,,Well since I'm now living here and I have school holidays I wanted to ask if Draco could maybe stay a while with me.,,

,,If that's what you want then ok but Harry does his parents know.,,

,,Well you see... um I-I was kinda in trouble and then eh umm.,,

,,My parents won't have anything against me staying here for the summer and I will tell them later.,, Draco said rescuing Harry from answering.

,,Then I think nothing stays against it, Piper?,,

,,No Prue me and Leo also don't have anything against it.,,

,,Okay then I guess welcome to Halliwell manor.,,

,,Prue can I talk to you.,, Tom suddenly said.

,,Sure this way.,, Prue said and walked into the kitchen.

,,What do you want to talk about Tom?,,

,,I want to say that I'm sorry about the ways I acted towards you when we left Harry by the Potters and recently,,

,,I see, Tom I can understand why you acted like that but I was really hurt by the way you acted towards me,,

,,Yes I know and I'm really sorry for hurting you in such a way, I liked you but I guess we where not meant to be forever.. I felt really sad when you died but I didn't feel depressed not like you should feel when someone you really love dies.,,

,,Tom I know that your sorry about everything and I really can understand why you were like that and I also know that our break up was for the best so you don't have to feel guilty or to apologize and I'm not hurt anymore about the past.,,

,,Ok then can we be something like friends, I mean it would be nice to have an friend again and after all you're the mother of my son.,,

,,Sure, we can be friends besides we broke up years ago so it isn't a big problem, I know I'm over you and ready to be only your friend now.,,

,,Good then that's settled.,,

,,Kay, anything else Tom?,,

,,It's about Harry?,,

,,Oh, What about him?,,

,,He reacted differently then I thought.,,

,,Yes I know what you mean, I thought he would react bad to you but he didn't really react so bad. But I think it has to do with the fact that you aren't really the person that tries to kill him every year.,,

,,Yes that's true.,,

,,So how have you been.,,

,,I've been fine.,,

,,That's good to hear and how's Severus doing?,,

,,He's doing quite good and he also does an good job in protecting our son.,,

,,I'm glad that he watched over Harry all this years at Hogwarts even through it's sad that he has to pretend that he hates Harry.,,

,,Yes it is but he will be overjoyed to know when he finds out that Harry now knows the truth.,,

,,hmm I wonder if Harry will get more surprised than he already is when we tell him that he's Severus beloved godson.,,

,,Yeah. About Harry, I want to have time to form an father-son bond with him, so could I maybe also stay here for a while?,,

,,Sure you can, after all he's also your son.,,

,,Good.,,

,,Yeah, so was that everything?,,

,,Yes.,,

,,Then let's go back to the others and show Harry around.,,

Three hours later Harry was in his new room. It was a big room and Harry liked it. His room had an calming atmosphere and it made him relax, he really felt safe here. The walls colour was an nice calming blue and it had some black tints on them as well. There was an big cupboard that had plenty of place for Harry's clothes and even other stuff. There was also an window in the room and Harry thought it gave the comfy room the final touch. Hell his room had even an laptop. Harry had already placed his trunk under his awesome bed and put his school items on an bookshelf that was near the window in his room. Hedwig of course has already found Harry and so she also was already on her right place, on an table near Harry's bed. But the best thing was that Harry's room wasn't far from Draco's, actually the guest room was just one dorr next to Harry's. Harry lied on his bad and thought about everything that had happened in the last hours. It was amassing and also shocking how his whole life could change in only one day. He now wasn't alone anymore, he had an family and they all wanted for Harry to care about them. He already knew that he could love his family but he still had an bad feeling. He was afraid that he wasn't good enough for them, they were so kind to him and Harry felt slightly guilty about how he had first reacted to Prue. He knew that she wasn't mad at him or anything like that but he still felt bad for blaming her first. "Oh well I shouldn't think about it to mich, I already apologized after all....but still."

,,Oh well I think I'll go look if Draco's back, see ya later Hedwig.,, Harry said to his snow owl and then walked out of his room.

As Harry walked to the living room he heard an loud noise and soon found himself nearly hit by an... by an lighting ball? "What the hell is that thing and WHO the hell is that weird lighting guy."

,,I see your one of the lucky kinds but don't worry I'll soon get you.,, The in Harry's opinion weird guy said.

,,Who are you?,, Harry asked the stranger. "I think he wants to kill me but he doesn't look like an Deatheater." Harry was totally lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the demon attacking him again with an energy ball.

,,Harry, WATCH OUT,, Harry suddenly heard someone scream but it was already to late the energy ball was already only a few inches before him. "Oh Shit"

,,Protego,, Harry suddenly heard someone say and noticed that it was Draco that saved him in last minute. Harry sighed. "Damn that was near" He quick walked to Draco and then looked to the stranger.

,,What do you want from me?,,

,,And hear I thought you would have already know, gezz kids those days are really dump.,,

,,I think he's tring to insult you Harry. Can I beat him up for that cause only I'm allowed mind games with you.,,

,,Sorry Dray but I first wanna know why that guy attacked me.,,

,,Ok, but I don't think he'll tell us.,,

The demon on the other hand got only annoyed and wanted to finish this kids of so he trow two other energy balls at the boys. This time Harry noticed what the demon did and reacted unknowingly on his inner instincts. He Projected the ball back to the demon. And the demon was so surprised that he was vanquished.

,,Woa what the hell was that,, Harry said as he came back to his senses and noticed what he had just did.

,,That my dear son was you vanquishing an demon,, Came the sudden voice of his father.

Harry turned to the voice and saw his father leaning on an wall watching him.

,,Ok I get that but WHAT THE HELL was that strange thing that I just did.,,

,,That I guess was one of your wiccan powers.,,

,,huh?,,

,,I hate explaining things so let's go to your mom, she'll explain it.,,

,,O-Okay,,

**A/N: So were you surprised at my choose of Harry's dad? Tell me please I wanna know. Kay so what do you think about this chapter? **

**_Oh and I have an question to you, if you could pick between Ron and Hermione betraying Harry for Voldemord who should it be. This is a one way chance for you to decide on who will betray Harry so you better tell me nya. So please review Ja-Ne_**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi****Here's a new chapter of Harry's real destiny, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update but I had a lot going on last month and this month. First I was in holiday with friends, then I came back home and didn't really feel like writing and then I had to go to the hospital for over a week and then I had to go to my new high school. So you see I didn't really have much time those days so I hope you can forgive me for letting you wait solong for an update. Okay as always I hope you will like this chapter.**

**Main couple in this story: Harry and Draco**

**Other pairings in this story: Hermione and Ron, Chris and Bianca, Severus and Prue**

**Warnings: This fic contains Yaoi that means boy x boy slash and such, Dumbledore bashing, mention of abuse, mention of rape or nearly, maybe spoilers for people that haven't read the HP books or haven't watched the Charmed series**

**Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to JK Rowling and all Charmed characters belong to whoever made them. Enjoy****ཀ**

**,,hello,, =talking **

_**/ hello / **_**= parseltongue**

"**hello" = thoughts**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

It now had been one week since Harry moved into the Halliwell manor, one week since he had found out the truth, one week since he knew everything about demons and to his surprise he felt saver then ever. He didn't regret staying here no he really was happy to be here near his family. Huh his family that sounded really strange to Harry but it was true, he had a family now.

Harry turned to his alarm clock and read the time. It was eight a clock in the morning and Harry had a lot to do today. Harry stood up from the chair in that he had currently read an book about wiccan witches. Harry found it cool that wicca witches could use magic even if they weren't in an magical school or over seventeen, he actually never had understood why you weren't allowed to use magic until your over age in the wizarding world. Harry walked downstairs to the kitchen were he saw Piper already brewing an potion.

,,Hey Piper.,, Harry greeted the witch

,,Oh hey Harry how are you today?,,

,,For now I'm fine I guess.,,

,,that's good but I think Prue will still be mad at you today.,,

,,huh, why?,,

,,Don't you remember yesterday?.,,

,,Oh yeah right but is she really still angry at me?,,

,,Well Prue isn't really angry at you she's more worried but it isn't really an big wonder that she's a bit mad at you, I would also get mad at Chris or Wyatt if he would have gone against my rules.,,

**_Flashback of the previous day_:**

_,,But mom I really wanna help.,, Harry was saying to Prue while they were in the attic._

_,,I know Harry but it's to...,,_

_,,Dangerous., I know.,, Harry cut Prue off._

_,,Harry it's not that I don't think that you can't take care of yourself but...,,_

_,,Then what is it mom, please let me help you guys.,,_

_,,Harry you aren't yet in control of your powers and if you fight against demons you have to be in control or it could end fatal. I won't let you risk your life yet but when you once get into control of your powers I will start to allow you to help us.,,_

_,,But.,,_

_,,No Harry. I won't allow you to play bait for the demon.,,_

_,,Fine.,,_

_Prue patted Harry's shoulder. ,,I only want you to be save solong you still can.,,_

_Harry smiled at his mother after all he knew that his mother only wanted him not to get hurt. ,,I understand.,,_

_,,Good.,, Prue said and then turned to her sisters. ,,So any other idea how we can find the demon?,,_

_,,Not really, maybe we should just go to the underworld, that's better then doing nothing.,, Phoebe said._

_Prue thought about it for an second and then sighed. ,,Yes I think we should just look for him in the underworld.,,_

_,,So let's go.,, Paige said to her sisters and then they orbed away not seeing that Harry went to the book of shadows._

_When the charmed once orbed into the underworld Harry made his decision and walked to the Book of Shadows. "I understand her but I will do something" he thought while turning the pages and searching for an spell to get the demon that was currently after him into the manor. "I mean it's my own choice if I wanna fight the demon or not and I want to fight that demon. And that power thing was only her excuse to not letting me help, after all I already have trained my powers a bit well not really much but still I think I could at least use one of my powers."_

_After the first day in the Halliwell manor Harry got introduced into what it means to be a wicca witch and he got told that he also had special powers. He also got told that the thing that he did to the energy ball demon was because of one of his powers, the Projektion power. After that talk he got trained into the ways of the wicca witches and also got taught to use his powers but he still didn't really know what his other powers were and he still hadn't full control over his Projektion power. But Harry was sure he could handle the demon so he didn't do what his mom told him to do. Harry stoped at the page that had the spell to get the demon into the manor. Harry knew it was risky but he still said the spell._

_**In this time**_

_**To this hour**_

_**If far**_

_**If near**_

_**I'm calling you**_

_**The demon of thunder**_

_**Let the weather be clear**_

_**And hear my call**_

_**Demon with no soul**_

_**You are near but not here**_

_**You wish to seek me**_

_**Then come and get me**_

_**So hear my plea **_

_Harry was nervous when there suddenly came an storm into the attic but he didn't show it. And before he could blink there was already a demon before him. Harry gulped. "Here it goes" he thought as he tried to clear his mind. Clearing his mind was something that Leo had taught him, it was good for your mental state but it also helped Harry with his powers. As Harry was sure that he calmed himself down and cleared his mind enough he trow an potion at the demon. But with no use the demon didn't vanquish._

_,,Is that all you got?,, The demon mocked the raven haired teen._

_,,No but it's only fair that I don't go to hard on you at the first try.,, Harry said_

_,,That's really bad for you cause I don't play fair.,, and with that said the demon trow an fire ball at Harry. Harry dodged the ball and concentrated on one of his other powers, Telekinesis. It was one of Harry's favourite but also quite hard for him to control yet. He moved his hand to the fire ball that was now beside him and wanted to move it to the demon but instead of that he moved the fireball accidentally to himself. "Oh shit" Harry thought as the fire ball reached him. To Harry's luck, he only got slightly burned on the shoulder. The demon smiled evilly at the teen._

_,,It seems to me that you can't control your power.,,_

_Harry glared at the demon and than thought about what he wanted to do to the demon. "Just concentrate Harry, just concentrate" he told himself in his thoughts._

_,,It's a pity that your soon gonna die.,,_

_"now" Harry thought and then concentrated really hard on what he wanted to do. And suddenly the demon went into flames and then the only thing that reminded of the demon were the pill of ashes._

_,,I did it, omg I really did it.,, Harry said cheerfully but then paled as he saw the four witches behind him. "Shit now I'm in trouble"_

_,,HARRY POTTER HALLIWELL WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING CALLING THE DEMON TO YOU.,,_

_,,S-sorry mom.,,_

_,,DON'T YOU SAY THAT YOUR SORRY CAUSE YOU ARE NOT, I ONLY TOLD YOU TO NOT GO AFTER AN DEMON AND YOU JUST GO AGAINST WHAT I SAID:,,_

_,,W-well someone had to do something and it didn't happen anything so don't get so mad at me. I vanquished the demon and I'm ok.,,_

_,,NO YOUR NOT OK., YOU GOT NEARLY YOURSELF KILLED WITH THAT FIRE BALL: WHAT DID YOU THINK.,,_

_,,WELL AT LEAST I DID SOMETHING MOM and you can't always hide me from evil things I'm not an child anymore.,,_

_,,No your not but that doesn't matter, I'm your mother and I decided for you not to fight with the demon and you just go against my will and nearly kill yourself.,,_

_,,I didn't even got near to death mom.,,_

_,,That's not the point.,,_

_,,Your right it isn't, it's just the point that you always hide me from evil.,,,_

_Prue sighed she knew where this was going to and she didn't like it._

_,,Harry listen, I'm sorry for getting angry at you but you have to look at my point of the view.,,_

_,,I know and I'm sorry for not doing what you told me to do but....I don't regret it.,,_

_Piper decided to cut this conversation of. ,,I think we should eat something now and Harry must also be hungry, don't you think so?,,_

_**End of flashback **_

,,Yeah I guess it wasn't really the best thing that I could have done but I think Pr- eh mom kind of overreacted.,,

,,You really think so Harry?,, Piper asked the teen

,,Yes for a matter of fact I do think so, cause look I didn't even got nearly killed and I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I mean sure I can understand that she doesn't want me to get hurt and all but she's to overprotective and someday she has to start to trust in my powers and myself.,, Harry answered.

,,I see and I understand what you mean but I also can understand Prue. Look Prue was always the protective one. She always protected me and Phoebe and now also Paige. She tried to safe everyone even if they were already lost. When you were born Prue was overjoyed but when she had to give you away she was really upset. I know that sometimes it can really get on your nerves if someone is overprotecting you Harry but I know why Prue is like that. Our mother died when we were still little and Prue was the older sister, someone to rely in and she thought it was her responsibility to care about us like our mom would have. She had to grow up very soon, sooner then anyone should but we never really gave her credit for it. She was always there for me and Phoebe, always watching out for us. Over the years we all lost important people to us and I think that's also why Prue is so protective over the family, besides she's your mother and mothers always are overprotective over there children believe me I know what I'm talking about I'm also a mother and I'm also protective over my boys.,,

Harry sighed ,,I guess I have to get used to it don't I?,,

Piper smiled ,,Yes you do but don't worry to much I think you'll soon get used to it.,,

,,Yeah I hope so. Anyway do you think Pr- eh mom is a lot angry at me?,,

Piper shrugged. ,,Well she was quite worried and mad about you but I don't think she's to much angry at you.,,

,,Umm could you maybe talk with her and tell her that I'm sorry and all?,,

,,Harry I could do that but don't you think that you should talk with your mom yourself?,,

Harry sighed. ,,Yeah I guess you have some point I'll talk to her later but for now I think I should go to Phoebe she told me that she wanted to train me in material arts today.,,

,,That's good, Phoebe is really good in fighting skills especially in karate and in ninja fighting skill, don't ask me where she learned that.,,

,,Yeah I also kinda wonder where she learned it but oh well I'm really exited about it.,,

,,Then I guess you shouldn't let Phoebe wait.,,

,,Yeah, so see ya later. Oh and if Draco searches me tell him that he can come to Phoebe's house.,,

,,Sure thing Harry.,,

,,Thanks Piper. Bye.,,

,,Bye.,, Piper said to Harry's retreating form.

When Harry was out of the kitchen Piper went back to making her potion.

,,I wonder why that demon was after him oh well we'll eventually find it out someday but for now I have to finish this potion for a noxon demon.,, Piper said to herself while brewing her potion.

**_Meanwhile in an Unknown place_**

,,You failed again in doing what I wanted you to do.,, A shadowed person said

,,I'm sorry master but the boy is more lucky than we thought he was.,, Another person said.

,,I don't care how much luck that boy has, I want him dead until the day is over or you will pay the price.,, The first voice said.

,,But Master he's with the Charmed Once right now I.....,, The second person began but was cut of by his master.

,,Listen just bring the boy to me and I'll kill him after all I guess I will have to kill him myself cause you would fail again. And don't worry about the Charmed Once, they will be distracted. And now leave.,, With that said the servant left his master.

,,Soon, very soon the boy will be dead and with him the Meridians will never have their rightful leader.,, The shadowed man laughed evil up.

But what the man didn't know was that hidden in the crowds a young girl had decided to rebel against her master and to warn the young boy. That could change the crazed mans plans

* * *

_**A/N: So this was chapter 8 and I hope you liked it please review thanks**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but to my defence I have to say that my computer was broken and I had to buy a knew one so yeah. But now that I have my new one I'll update a lot I promise.**

**As always I'm so greatfull for all the reviews and I hope you still will.**

_Main couple in this story: Harry and Draco  
Other pairings in this story: Hermione and Ron, Chris and Bianca, Severus and Prue  
Warnings: This fic contains Yaoi that means boy x boy slash and such, Dumbledore bashing, mention of abuse, mention of rape or nearly, maybe spoilers for people that haven't read the HP books or haven't watched the Charmed series  
Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to JK Rowling and all Charmed characters belong to whoever made them.  
,,hello,, =talking  
/hello / =parseltongue  
"hello" = thoughts_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Harry was in the middle of training when the doorbell rang. Phoebe wanted to open the door but Harry was faster then his aunt.  
,,Maybe it's Draco,, he said to her and was wishing that it really was him. He really liked Phoebe and the other Halliwells but he still had to adjust on this whole new situation and being long alone with anyone of them didn't make it easier. Harry had luck it really was Draco's face that met him when he opened the door. Harry automatekly smiled.

,,Hey what took you so long.,, Harry greeted his boyfriend.  
,,Not my fault if your so early already gone.,, Draco replied and walked into the room with a frown in the face. ,,Okay ok.,,  
,,So learned anything while I was at the manor?,,  
,,Yeah a bit, Phoebe showed me how to use the sword a bit.,,  
,,Really? That's cool. By the way Harry we should talk about something.,,  
,,Sure lets go. Hey Phoebe I'm going out for a while okay.,,  
,,Sure Harry but you better come back in time or you will have to do 1000 situps.,, The witch said in a serious voice. Harry gulped, he really didn't wanna do that.  
,,Sure thing, see ya.,, And with that said Harry and Draco walked out of the door.

Outside Harry stopped and then looked at Draco.  
,,So what do you want to talk about?,,  
,,About a week ago.,, Draco answered.  
Harry frowned. ,,What about last week?,,  
,,First of how are you coping with all this new things going on? We haven't talked about you finding out that the Potters weren't your parents until now and we still haven't talked about what had nearly happened back then, so I'm actually a little worried about you.,, he answered. Harry sighed. ,,Well it is actually kinda I don't know it's just strange to suddenly have a family, a mom and a dad that worry about me and three aunts that care for me. It really is a knew thing to me I mean the whole being cared about thing and I admit that it's actually a bit hard for me cause I somehow can only think about what my life would have been if they wouldn't have given me away as a baby and then I start to blame my mom in my mind again even through I know that she only thought she was doing the best for me. And to be honest I'm also a bit overwhelmed, it's just oh well I will sooner or later get used to it.,,  
,,I guess that's only normal how you feel but you haven't answered my whole question.,,  
,, Look Draco there isn't anything else to talk about, I'm fine ok so can we just drop it.,, Harry said angry.  
,,No Harry there is something to talk about. God you nearly got raped by that muggle and you just pretend like nothing happened. But you have to talk about it, we can't just drop it Harry. I know that you want to forget about what had happened at the Dursleys but you have to talk about it, that's the only way how you will ever get really over it.,,  
,,I'm fine Draco leave it be okay!?!,,  
,,I'm sorry Harry but no I can't. I'm worried about you, you can't just keep it all in you, you have to talk to someone about what had happened. And your not fine I can see that or do you think I haven't noticed you always tensing up at the mention of last week. Talk to me Harry, tell me how you feel and I promise it will get easier for you.,, Draco told the teenager. Harry looked at him for an moment and then took a deep breath and said. ,,It's.....It's not that easy as it seems to be Draco. Cause when I try to talk to you about it I.... I get scared.,,  
Draco looked at him kindly. ,,Scared about what Harry?,,  
Harry looked down. ,,Scared that it'll all come flooding back to me, scared that I'll forever feel this pain and that not even talking will help but most importantly I'm scared of......of disgusting you and losing you.,,The last two parts Harry whispered. Draco looked shocked at his boyfriends thoughts.  
,,I would never be disgusted by you Harry. That thing wasn't your fault don't ever believe that you heard me. You're the most precious person to me and I'd never think of you like trash or something like that but most importantly Harry I would never leave you.,, Harry looked up and saw that his boyfriend was serious and telling the truth.  
,,I......I have nightmares about..about what Vernom did and wanted to do. I'm scared that someday I'll have to go back to that place. I feel disgusted by myself for letting it happen/nearly happen. I wish I could just forget everything. I.....I still can feel his touches and I can still feel the angst in me and I hate it. I don't know if I can escape this past and it hurts oh it hurts so much.,,

Draco smiled at the raven haired boy sadly,, I'm glad you opened up to me. I know your scared that you won't be able to forget and the truth is you will never forget it but you will get over it and you will get to feel better and safer again. You will never go to that place again you won't even go near to that hell so you don't have to worry about that.,, He hugged Harry and said.  
,,I'm always there for you Harry never forget that.,,  
,,I know.,,  
,,And Harry you will escape your past and you don't have to be disgusted by yourself, it wasn't your fault and you couldn't done anything.,,  
,,But I...,,  
,,No but Harry, you couldn't do anything and it wasn't your fault, say it.,,  
,,I.....I am not at fault.,,  
,,That's right Harry your not at fault.,, Draco whispered into the ravens haired ears. Harry looked up.  
,,Thanks Draco.,, he said and had a small smile.  
,,No prob.,, Draco commented. After a few moments Draco spoke up again. ,,I'm also wondering about something.,,  
,,About what?,, Harry asked curious.  
,,The Aurors still haven't come to us, I wonder why, they should have actually been here already a week ago.,,

Harry thought about that. It was true the Auros never appeared but he had other thinks on his mind back then and now that draco had reminded him of that the teen could only frown. Why hadn't they come yet? He had no idea but the teenager had a feeling that the Auros didn't even know about anything according Draco and him.

,,I don't know why they yet didn't come. Maybe well could it be possible that they don't know that were involved in the whole Dursley case?,,  
,,don't know. I only know that normally they'd already been here within minutes so I think maybe it could be so.  
,, Yeah, well we'd better go back to Phoebe's or she'll be a hell of a trainer today.,, Harry said and started to walk back. Draco followed him.

**A/N : Hey everyone thanks for reading this chapter of Harry's real destiny. I know many of you may think why is Harry reacting so calm about his real parents well all I can say is you'll soon find it out. But I'll give you all a tipp it has something to do with Harry's third year at Hogwarts. After a lot of thinking I have decided that I will from now on try to upload once a week if not earlier. In the next chapter will find out some more about the Meridian's so till then bye. Oh and please R&R  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone how are you all doing, I hope fine. So here's Chapter 10 of Harry's real destiny. As always I hope you'll enjoy it and please review it cause 1) reviews usually always encourages me in writing and updating a lot sooner. 2) I can only change things that you don't like when you tell me what you don't like so much in this story, cause sadly I can't read minds yet XD. 3) I wanna know what you think about this story.**

Main couple in this story: Harry and Draco  
Other pairings in this story: Hermione and Ron, Chris and Bianca, Severus and Prue  
Warnings: This fic contains Yaoi that means boy x boy slash and such, Dumbledore bashing, mention of abuse, mention of rape or nearly rape, maybe spoilers for people that haven't read the HP books or haven't watched the Charmed series  
**Disclaimer:** All HP characters belong to JK Rowling and all Charmed characters belong to whoever made them. Enjoy!  
,,hello,, =talking  
/hello / =parseltongue  
"hello" = thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**World: **__Unknown __**  
Location: **__Unknown__**  
Date: **__22nd of June_

A girl named Meredith looked out of her window and had a sad smile placed on her lips ,,Say Amanda, do you think he will ever come and save us?,, she asked her friend while still looking out of the window. She didn't like what she saw. She looked into a town full of darkness, into a town where no one cared about anything besides themselves. This releam once was full of life. Children once played on the streets and on the fields but now they are locked up in their houses for their own safety of course. Because if they were about to go out they could die. You see what once was a town full of life, sunshine, flowers, love, shops and houses has now only become a town of darkness, battlefield and death. The town that she lived in was filled with sorrow and sadness and no one seemed to want to do anything about the reason for this, well no one besides the rebellions and her of course. "Why did this all had to happen" the girl thought to herself.  
Amanda looked at her friend. Meredith was only a year younger than her, she herself was 17 and wasn't so mature like Meredith with her 16 years was. Some people would say it was only because Amanda was a more carefree person but Amanda knew the truth. She knew and understood exactly why her bestfriend was like this, so mature for her age. It had something to do with 2 years ago, when her friend lost so much. Meredith once also was just like Amanda a carefree spirit without any responsibility but since two years ago a lot had changed and happened. For one they both were now part of the rebellion and the second thing that changed in Meredith's life were her mother Bernice and her older brother Mike. When Meredith's mother gave birth to her, her mom nearly died in it and after that became really sick because of childbirth. Then when the girl turned 10 her mother was imprisoned because Bernice was found out to be a part of the rebellion. Since then Mike her 5 years older brother took care of her. But when Meredith was 13 years old her mother came free of prison because the judges thought that the woman couldn't be of any harm anymore. Meredith and her brother were really glad when Bernice was free but the happiness didn't last long, cause one year later their mother died. She died on an heart tumor. Meredith was crushed and in her grief she started to take drugs, drinking alcohol and partying. Her brother was covered in thoughts of revenge, cause in his point of view the people that had imprisoned her were at fault for her death cause if they had noticed the tumor sooner she could have maybe still lived. He didn't notice that his little sister was in so much trouble until he one day was called by the hospital because the girl had taken an overdose of drugs.. Mike was so frustrated about the fact that his baby sister was slipping slowly away while he didn't even notice that, that he took it out on her at the end and yelled at her for being so careless and reckless. He yelled at her for being so stupid and then he overdid it and said to her that it was her fault that their mother died. After he shouted this words at the girl he instantly regretted them and was so sorry and apologized and told his sister why he was so upset. He told her that he actually didn't think those things but that he was so scared for her, that he became so angry at himself and let it all out one her. Meredith didn't say a word. Cause the truth was, the girl actually to that time thought a little bit that it was maybe her fault that her mother wasn't alive anymore because ever since her mom gave birth to her she was weak. She was still so much in her grief that she didn't see the worry in her brother. When she came out of the hospital there wasn't much difference. She took drugs again and this time her brother knew it but looked away from the problem. He blamed himself for letting it come so far, that he couldn't look the girl anymore in the eyes and avoided her. Meredith of course took this totally wrong and thought even more that it was all her fault that their mom died and thought that her brother avoided her because he couldn't stand her. She was crushed again and started to become more depressed. She started to become really bitchy in school and stopped caring about the feelings of others or hers for that matter, she drank alcohol not only on parties, she took more stronger drugs, always came stonned home, was so high that she didn't care about anything besides partying and she had sex with guys she didn't know. When she once again was in the hospital because of a carcrash while she was high, her brother knew that this time it was actually his fault. He had avoided her to much, that he didn't see that it hurted her. He knew that day that something had to change. He told Meredith and made it clear that he didn't want her to take any drugs or alcohol ever again. He made it also clear why he first had avoided her. At the end of that day the girl had cried herself to sleep. One year after that all happened, Meredith and her brother were really close again and she didn't drink alcohol or take any drugs anymore. She wasn't so bitchy anymore and she actually had a friend again, Amanda. Amanda and Meredith once were really close when they were still in primacy school and then in freshman year but when Meredith started to take drugs and all when she was 14, she stopped talking with Amanda and throw their friendship away. Amanda more than once tried to talk and help the girl but to that time nothing seemed to reach the sad teenager. But one year after everything they became bestfriends again. Meredith started to become more and more the person that she today was. She started to trust her precious people, she started to have self trust again, she became more mature, she started to take responsibility for her actions, she wanted to fight for a life where people can have a freewill in their town. When she was 15 she joined with Amanda and her brother the rebellion. Meredith wasn't the little scared clueless girl anymore, she was a fighter, she had to fight to become the person she now was and she'd do it over again. Now two years after her mother died Meredith knew what she wanted in her life, she knew what had to change so that they all were free again and she knew that she had people that she could count on. She once loved this releam when she still was a kid but when she was 9, this town turned into hell. She now didn't love it here anymore, no she actually hated it and she'd do everything to destroy the cause for this. She'd find the true prince and then they'll all be free. Free of this hellhole, free of their fake leader but until then she had a lot to do. Amanda knew that her friend wasn't a weakling no she was so much more, she was a fighter, she was a person that never gave up. And Amanda sometimes was jealous because of this. She secretly wished that she could also be so brave like Meredith. But the truth was Amanda was only half of it when it came to a fight between life and death. She knew that she wasn't weak, she knew that she had power but she was so afraid of death that she was scared of fighting and using her power. "One day I'll not be afraid and then I'll show myself and them that I am also worthy of being in the rebellion" she thought quietly to herself.  
,,I don't know Meri if he even knows about this all, but I'm sure that once we find him he'll be able to safe us all. After all he's our born leader, he's the prince, the heir to the throne and not that horrible ruler of this town that came here nearly nine years ago.,, Amanda answered to the girls earlier question.  
Meredith sighed. ,,I really do hope your right Ama for all of our sakes.,, she said and then turned to look at her bestfriend. Amanda had become her closest friend over the years, she could talk about everything with her but one thing she still couldn't talk to her about. Her dreams. Since a few months ago Meredith had started to have really strange dreams, dreams about things that that she couldn't know about. It weren't really dreams it was more like a telephatic link to somplace no to someone and this was making her secretly feel unsure of what to do. Meredith knew, she knew that since she joined the rebellion and into the inner circle of it that she had responsibility to the others. She knew that she, her brother, Amanda and Eric had the mission to spy onto the curently merciless ruler of the once so peacefull kingdom. But she felt this urge to go to this place that her dreams were leading her to go. She couldn't give in to that urge, no she wouldn't if not for her own sake than for her friends sake. After all she couldn't just wander off to nowhere, she was part of the rebellion, part of the plan, the plan to bring their real prince back home, she couldn't let all just slip because of this feeling that she got from the dreams or whatever they were.  
Meredith stood up from the chair and walked over to Amanda.  
,,We should go or we'll be late for the meeting.,,The younger girl said to her friend. Amanda nodded and walked to the closet and took a blood red hooded cloak out of it and grinned.  
,,We wouldn't want that now would we,, she said and trow the coat to Meredith.  
,,You know I hate to be late more than anything Amanda.,,  
,,Hmm even more than Alec?,, The older teen asked in a teasing voice.  
This gave the older girl a glare. ,,No, not more then Alec but you know that and you know what I meant so don't start acting like a dumb person cause it doesn't really fit you playing dumb.,,  
,,Wooh no need to get all angry at me Meri, I only was teasing.,,  
Meredith just smirked at her and than said ,,Ha got ya, you really thought I was mad at you for joking around.,, the girl loughed. Amanda mock glared at her but couldn't hide her forming smile.  
,,Good good now let's go,, she said and took one of the younger girls hands and pulled her out of the room.

_**World: **__Wizard World __**  
Location: **__Hogwarts school of wizard and witchcraft__**  
Date: **__22nd of June_

Albus Dumbledore was called much. He was called the leader of the lightsight by the supporters of the light. He was called an old fool by Voldemort and his death eaters. He was called a mentor by his spy and was called a grandfatherly figure for Harry Potter but here he was, the current headmaster of Hogwarts was sitting in his office and couldn't stop himself from frowning. Something had changed and he knew it. It had been over a few weeks now that the summer hollidays had started and he still thought back to the evening where he told Harry not to go to the Weasleys this summer. He knew the boy had a temper but he noticed that evening that something was wrong with the boy's behaveior towards him. Harry was always so submissive and understanding when he told him that he couldn't be in the wizarding world the summer times but this time Harry wasn't. He was not understanding and Dumbledore noticed that the boy also had a strange glint in his eyes that day towards him. He wasn't stupid, he knew the boy was slipping away from him but he didn't know why. What had caused Harry's sudden change in his behaveior that day. Albus sighed. He had to do something about this when school would start again in three months. He couldn't and wouldn't allow Harry to slip away from his grip. "But that won't be so hard, afterall the boy had always rhought of me as a mentor" the headmaster thought to himself. There was a knock on the door that caught him out of his thoughts.  
,,Come in,, he called to the person outside the door.  
The door opened and in came Severus Snape. The poitions master didn't look happy. Well he actually never did but today was difrent he had an aura around him that only said one thing and that was, don't fool with me. Over the years the poitions master grew into a cold man or so everyone thought. The truth that no one besides him and his chosen once and to that Dumbledore didn't belong knew, was that his cold demanor was only a mask. A mask to not show what he really was. True Severus Snape could be a cold bastard if you take your luck to much on him but he wasn't to everyone that way. Severus Snape did have a heart even through nearly no one believes that. And Severus Snape had emotions but he chose not to show them to anyone besides his special people.  
,,Severus how nice of you to visit me my boy, what can I do for you?,, Albus said to his spy.  
,,He's gone.,, was the teachers only answer.  
,,I'm sorry my boy but who's gone?,, the headmaster asked somewhat confused.  
,,Who? The damn boy of course,, Severus sneered.  
,,Harry's gone? Did Voldemort take him?,, Ajbus asked worried  
,,No he didn't I'm quite sure of that. He was so mad that he crucified every single death eater of his and I mean every.,, he said and than then continued ,,On his orders two of his death eaters had to check what was going on in Surey and he wasn't pleased when he was told that the boy was gone.,,  
Dumbledore frowned ,,If he hasn't to do with this then where is Harry?,, he then looked at his spy. ,,Severus go to Surey and talk with Harry's relatives, they might know where their nephew is.,,  
"yes that's right maybe nothing happened at all, maybe the boy is only at someone elses house for a few days" the headmaster thought to himself.  
,,Why me? Just send soemone else. Potter is of no concern for me he's not one of my Slytherins,, the poitions master said offended.  
Albus sighed. ,,Please Severus my boy, who would be better for this job than you. You know verry well that I can't send Minnerva over, you're the only one from us that Petunia knows personly and I think she'd only let you willingly in, so I say it's the best if you go. Don't you think that too?,, he said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
Snape glared at the older man and then sneered. ,,Whatever Albus, just don't make it into an always to do job or you might will have to find someone else to spy for you.,, he said and then left the room to do what the headmaster asked him to do. Once outside of Hogwarts the man had a smirk on his lips. Oh how he loved the look on the old fools face when he told him that Harry was missing, how he loved to act like he didn't know of anything while he actually knew of everything. Yes that's right Severus Snape knew fully well where Harry was. And not only that, he also knew the reasons for it and had no intention on telling the meddling old man anything about it. Severus would just sit back on his first row seat and watch the old fool going mad over where the teenager could be. God how he loved to see the headmaster lose his cool.

**World: ** Muggle World**  
Location: **Surey Little Winigthen  
**Date: **22nd of June

Severus apareted to Surey. He walked along the roades of Privet Drive and couldn't stop himself from showing his distaste on his face. Severus wasn't distasted on the fact that he had to look for Harry, no it was that he had to talk with the Dursleys. He knew what had happened at the house or at least he had an imagination of what happaned, he just didn't know how much badder it in truth even was. He knew that Harry wasn't treated good by the muggle family and he knew that the raven haired boy mostly had problems with them. Severus Snape knew so much more than people gave him credit for, he knew so much more than anyone thought he knew. He especialy knew more about Harry than the most people thought.  
When Severus reached the house he immedatly put his cold mask on his face again and knocked on the door.

**World: **Muggle World**  
Location: **Surey Little Winigthen**  
Direct location: **Privet Drive nummber 4, house of the Dursley's**  
Date: **22nd of June

He was angry when he was let into the living room by Petunia Dursley but he had his emotionless mask still on and didn't let it show. The woman looked at him and then scrowled.  
,,What do you want Snape?,, She said to her sisters old childhood friend.  
,,Nothing that you could give me Dursley.,, Severus said and smirked.  
Petunia glared at him ,,Oh is that so, then what are you here for?,,  
Severus decided that moment that he wanted her to tremble in fear. Oh yes he'd just play his favorite game with her and then go back to the headmaster and make up something.  
,,I'm here to talk with Potter.,, he said casually and smirked inside. God this was so good seeing that flash of fear on her face.  
Petunia's face grew pale. She couldn't let them know that the boy dissapered or ran of for the matter cause that he did. Petunia thought about what she should tell the wizard. "I should just lie after all it didn't seem like this man knew anything" she thought to herself and never noticed the wink of a smirk on the wizards man.  
,, The boy is not here right now.,,  
,,Oh? Where is he then,, Severus said and couldn't stop himself from letting a smirk form on his lips.  
,,Well he's with Dudley in the park,, the housewife answered.  
"Liar" Severus thought to himself and smirked more when suddenly the fat teenager came into the living room not looking like he was anywhere near the park.  
,,You were saying?,, he said in an cold voice and looked Petunia direct in the eyes.  
,,Mom who's that,, the boy asked his mother while looking at Severus.  
,,Oh Duddley your already back, where did you leave our dear Harry,, the woman said  
,,Yes I'd also like to know that Ms. Dursley.,, Severus said in an demanding voice. "this game get's better and better" he thought to himself.  
,,Harry? What are you talking bout? That freak is already gone since the first day he came home, since nearly three weeks now.,, the clueless fat boy said.  
,,Let me make it clear, Potter isn't here and he wasn't since three weeks? You lied to me Dursley.,, he said cold at the muggle.  
The woman looked at him fearfully. She knew what he was. He was just like that freak, a wizard and for some odd reason the freak was protected by those people. So she knew that she was in trouble now. She grew pale once again before standing up and walking to the door and opening it.  
,,Out of my house NOW,, She snapped at him trying to not look scared.  
The man crocked an eyebrow at her reaction. Oh how he hated this muggles. He never really liked any muggles but this family, he hated them with all of his heart.  
,,Not that I'd like to be anymore in your house but I want to make something clear to you Dursley. No one, no one lies to me like that.,, he said in a deadly voice. "And no one hurts Harry like you did" he added in hid thoughts.  
,,Good you made it clear now go or I'll call the police.,,  
,,Really? We both know that you wouldn't want to cause yourself any bad attention.,, Snape said and then looked at the woman and then at the boy that was still in the room.  
,,Tell me boy what do you think suites you more a pigtail or a pignose?,,  
The boy looked at him with wide eyes. ,,Wh-What?,,  
,,Both, yes that would be right.,, Severus said and smirked at the teenager. He took out his wand and pointed it at the fat boy and murmerd some words. A pink light came out of the wand. Duddley now wasn't only fat no he almost looked like a pig with the nose and the tail now. Severus loved the frightend look on the boys face and he loved the scream it got out of the boy's mother. The last thing Severus heard before he left the house, was Petunia's screams and Duddley's whining about looking like a freak. Severus mood was really lightend up at that moment. He showed the bitch that no one fooled with him Severus Tobias Snape and he loved it. He loved hexing that boy and he knew once he told his precious people about this they too would love it.

**World: **Wizard World**  
Location: **Unknowen**  
Date: **22nd of June

Voldemort wasn't pleased at all when he first found out that the bone of his existend was gone from the muggles house. No he was furious, how couldn't he habe noticed it soon that Harry Potter was gone. But he couldn't let himself get to angry over this after all he'd soon find the boy and then get his payback for the graveyard. It was so himilatining when the boy had escaped at the graveyard and for that he'd make Potter pay dearly. "Now where is Lucius" he thought to himself as a plan formed in his mind and he smirked evily. Just at that moment his right hand man came in and bowed down to his lord.  
,,My Lord, I was told you wanted to see me,, Lucius Malfoy said to the Dark Lord.  
,,Yes I did seek for you to come. Tell Lucius how is your son doing?,,  
Lucius looked at Voldemort. ,,My son is doing fine my Lord.,, he wondered why he had asked but didn't allowe himself to say that.  
Voldemort smirked. ,,I think I will make an exaption for Draco and let him join my ranks sooner as it seems he's still very eager to join me right?,,  
,,Yes my lord, Draco is very eager on joining but may I ask why you'd make an exaption for him after all only 17 years and up usually get your mark because of the ministry and Dumbeldore.,, Lucius asked casually. Inside he was totally worried about his son. He knew that he had lied about Draco being eager to join, heck he himself was lying every singel moment he was near the death eaters or Voldemort. He wasn't loyal to this man no not to him. He had a other lord that he was loyal to and he'd make sure that Draco wouldn't have to endanger his young life because of this imposter of a Dark Lord. But he still had to find out why Voldemort wanted Draco suddenly in his ranks and after that he would go to his real Lord and tell him everything and he'd leave Voldemort but first he still had to find some more things out before he could go underground.  
,,,,Let's just say I have plans for your son that only he can acomplish.,, the mad man told his death eater and then continued. ,,Do you question me Lucius?,, he asked in a dangerous tone.  
,,No of course not my Lord.,, Lucius said  
,,Good now go and tell your son to be ready, I'll call him soon before the school term starts and make him one of my death eaters. Now leave. Voldemort said and Lucius disapareated.

**World: **Wizard World**  
Location: **Hogwarts school of wizards and witchcraft**  
Direct location: **Headmasters office**  
Date: **22nd of June

Albus Dumbeldore looked at his spy and smiled. ,,Severus my boy how nice to see you so soon back.,,  
Severus scrowled "Belive me old fool you wouldn't think so if you knew I am only playing"  
,,So Severus what have you found out for me.,,  
,,Potter obviously wasn't at the muggles house but that we already knew. The Muggles weren't pleased to see me but at the end I got some info out of them. It seems that Potter isn't missing at all. They said he was at a house in the neighboorhood at some friend of his cousins house to make some new friendships,, Severus lied smothly without even blinking.  
Albus didn't even notice a bit that he wasn't told anything near the truth he just had his twinkel back in his eyes ,,That's really good new my boy. So you say that he's in no danger?,,  
,,Yes. If I may go now headmaster, I have a lot to do and talking about Potter isn't on my to do list for today.,, the younger wizard said and left the office.  
In his chambers the poitions Master let a smile on his face form as he saw who was sitting in his armchair near the fireplace. He walked to his guest ,,I didn't know that you where about to come.,, he said in a voice only this person and his other special once were allowed to hear.  
,,Yes well I had nothing to do and thought I'd meet up with you.,, the guest answered.  
Severus smirked.,,I asume you have already heard of a certain boy's disaperience.,,  
,,Mhm of course I did Severus after all I'm one of the reasons for that.,,  
,,Queit right, so how is he doing?,, he asked concerned.  
,,severus Snape you aren't really worrying over him are you=,, the guest tesed.  
Severus laughed at that.,,My how did you find out. No seriously how is he doing I hope fine?,,  
,,Well he is I don't know he actually seems to be queit fine but.,, the person paused for a moment and then looked into Severus eyes,sighed and continued,,But something is wrong and it seems a little bit odd to me that he's acepting everything so fast not that I mind I'd love for him to accept everything but I can feel it Severus, something is wrong with him and I'm worried.,, Severus looked the person in the eyes deeply and saw that his guest was near tears. He walked other to the guest and knealed beside the hooded figure and took the hands of the person in his. ,,He is a fighter, whatever is wrong I bet you'll soon find out from him. The boy is stronger than you give him credit for, so don't worry.,, he said in a kind voice.  
The person looked at him for a moment and then smiled. ,,I hope your right.,,  
,,I'm always right. Now you should better go home before anyone sees you and we also wouldn't want people to see you wander around like well like the way you are right now.,, he added as he saw what the person had on. "god is this woman trying to kill me" he thought to himself. Said woman smirked at the man and than took of her coat revealing what she had on. It was a red mini dress that wasn't even knee long and that was shoulderless and was revealing as hell. She had red high heals on and black straps on her tighs. Her hair was in curles and was falling loose on her shoulders. The woman looked at the wizard and smirked more.  
,,Take a picture Severus it will last longer but you could also have something else from me if you want to. I mean something really really good that only you now are allowed to have from me.,, She said seductivly to him and brushed her hand to his wrist.  
,,And don't worry about people seeing me later. I'll just dissapear in the shadowes. So what cha say Sev wanna have some fun with me before you go to your lame work again hmm I could really need some distraction.,, she said and kissed him on the lips.  
Severus grooned. ,,We can't do that you know it.,, he said and pushed the woman away.  
,,Oh? So you don't want me? Huh I could have sworn that you were getting hard at the near thought of me in this outfit or better said with nothing on.,,  
,,Stop fooling around,,  
,,What? I'm not fooling around Severus. Why don't you want me I thought we had something going on you know. I thought you also wanted me just like I want you. Did you suddenly change your mind and found some other woman to play with? Was I only a good friend but not more? Severus we both know that you do want me. And I want you only you so I don't see what your problem is.,,  
,,My problem is that you seem to have forgoten that you are married.,, Severus said in a cold voice to her something he usaually never did with his special people.  
She laughed out loud. ,,Your worrying over that? Severus I'm not in a relationship with him anymore we are only still married on the paper becaause we couldn't divorse yet. Me and him are only good friends, bestfriends if you wanna see it like that but not lovers. I only want one person and that's you Severus. Please see reason.,,  
,,Your still married.,, he said  
,,God how stubborn are you Severus? Yes I'm still married with him nut I and him already talked about everything and decided we both wanted to not be together again. Him and me are only friends now. Yes we aren't divorced yet but only because I was DEAD god you don't get anything Severus. Do you really think I still love him like that? No I love you god I LOVE YOU b ut you just reject me and for what? For nothing at all. Oh and don't say that you have a problem because of my son I very well know that you are queit fond of him and think of him as your own after all you can't fool me.,,  
Severus was speachless he didn't know that she had this feelings for him. He couldn't say anything and the woman took this in and thought she said to much and left him alone tears in her eyes. After his guest was gone Severus blinked and smiled at himself. He also liked her but he had thought she was out of reach. It was true he thought of her kid as his son and he did want her but he also had felt bad for his friend if he'd done anything romanticly with the woman but now that he knew that they both didn't want to still be married Severus thought about everything and decided that he should act on his feelings for once and that fast cause the woman didn't leave in peace. He looked around and then decided that it was the only right thing to do. So he walked out of his office and walked to the forest and apareated to the house of his love,.

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter ten, say what did you think about this one liked it? I especialy wanna know what you think about Severus in this chapter. I think some of you may now think didn't she want to tell us more about the Meridians , well the answer is I did. In this chapter I wanted to take focos to some of the other characters that will be a major part in this story like Meredith and Severus and such. Next chapter eill habe some angsty Harry in it.  
oh and I'm just wondering how many of you know who Severus guest was. It's queit easy actually, I gave you a lot of hints so tell me who you think she is. I'm queit interested in finding out how many of you are right.  
So till then R&R please. Ja Ne !!**


End file.
